Intoxicated
by vampire dark-angel14
Summary: On that night, yes, that night, all they could see was each other. And only a couple glasses of alcohol was enough to change their lives. Mainly itaxhina, some sasuxhina and other pairings. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm a itahina fan and i love that paring. This is a really interesting story about their lives. Hope you get the story. R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The day it started**

He yawned at the junk of work piled up on his desk. His life was never so distorted, so entangled and he pitied his own messed up life. He was supposed to have lunch later with his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, who was the main nuisance in his life. But he couldn't blame him. He blamed his parents who had to give him a brother or make him the oldest. He was still planning to move out, should have done that before, but he had to delay it because it was the day his life got ruined.

Yes, it started on that day.

After filling up a couple of sheets he tried to organize himself just like how it was before. It was like he had jumped from one planet to the next without noticing and he was dying to get off this one. Assembling his papers neatly on the tray, he noticed a reminder sheet. 'Meet at the AUX room at 3:30pm.' The AUX was a special group. Not everyone was invited there once in a while. And that meant something. Something to look forward to that could probably put him back into place. Put him where he was before his life got ruined, before what happened that night.

That was the night it all changed.

_Knock, knock._ "Hey, time to go eat," Sasukesaid peeping through the door.

"I'm coming," Itachi replied in his low monotonous voice that made Sasuke's impatience leave him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets were busy and the sun was blazing down on the earth causing every man and woman to drop a sweat. Inside a cool restaurant, the two brothers talked about their stressful lives, enjoying the food at the same time.

"My girlfriend thinks I'm not paying enough attention to her," Sasuke said.

"My life stinks."

"How comes? You've never been so … out of place before."

"Yeah. Things can change."

Itachi let out a deep sigh and drank a glass of ice-cold Pepsi. He never told Sasuke about his life. What could he do anyway? Sasuke's life was much better than his. Itachi didn't laugh anymore at his pity stories when they went to lunch. He used to enjoy coming and listening to him whining and complaining about his life. But he stopped and it made Sasuke worry a bit. His life became pathetic enough for him to care anymore about his brother's life. And the sad thing is that it wouldn't get any better, only worse.

Because, his life changed that night.

_**3 weeks ago**_

_"Hey Itachi, come celebrate with us," Kisame said appearing at his office door._

"_Why?" His deep voice frightened anyone, even his friends who were used to it by now._

"_You know. Our company's stocks are high and we can laugh at your brother's company's declining stocks. No wonder his life is so pathetic. Ha ha ha ha. Common just once."_

"_Fine, where you going?"_

"_Central Caff__é__ at 7pm. See you there." Kisame left excited to tell the rest of the group that Itachi was coming._

Itachi didn't listen further to Sasuke's annoying rambling about his company. Their father was the boss of that company and expected perfection from them. He let them drop out of their beloved high school age 16 though Sasuke was 15 when he dropped out, and let them start working there. At 18, Itachi wouldn't have finished school yet, but having an outstanding report and recommendation, he was recruited by a top-class organization called Akatsuki. His father was wary of this but Itachi researched, called and convinced his father. He did anything to get away from there. But the jealous Sasuke snorted when he heard and desperately tried to find a job so he could also move out.

_Itachi opened the door to his boss' office. Looking, inside was magnificent just like it always was. Pein was fond of Itachi and his work and consented to almost anything he wanted by blackmailing a few times. The other workers got hard things to do when he blackmailed them; they were ridiculous or impossible, so they tried not to ask him for anything._

_He sat down in the chair in front of Pein's desk waiting to be acknowledged. _

"_Tough being the boss," Itachi said finally getting Pein's attention._

_"Sorry, didn't see you come in. Got a lot of work to catch up on. You could definitely manage this place one day. That is if I consider to give up my position."_

"_Well, you should consider it."_

"_I was calling you to say that the board members are watching you because they are considering to give you a promotion."_

"_Pro-mo-tion," Itachi stuttered in amazement._

"_Yes. I hope to expect more from you."_

"_Yes. Thanks a lot," he replied, quickly getting up to leave._

While they sat there, silence between the two brothers, Itachi thought about Pein's decision on letting him become the new boss. It was good money but the work was too stressful. He couldn't manage his life anymore. So he planned to talk to Pein when he returned. The silence was broken by Sasuke's annoying ring tone. After exchanging a conversation with the person on the line, Sasuke decided it was time to leave. His manager would be angry that he was already 30 minutes late. Itachi dawdled back to work contrary to Sasuke's hasty movements. Itachi had almost given up on life. At that moment he realized he was OOC (Out Of Character). And to him, it was detrimental. But he was going to try to find a new path. A path that brought him back to himself and deal with his mistakes. But he was perfect. How could he make a mistake?

_He pulled up in front of the Central Caffé at around 6:50pm and saw his friends' car parked there as well. They were here from probably 5pm, you could just tell. He walked through the tinted glass doors looking around. He found Hidan, Sasori and Kisame by a chair with an uncountable number of girls surrounding them. He slumped down into a space beside Hidan._

_"You're getting a lot of service there."_

"_Why?"_

"_Your clthes." His shirt was out of his pants and he took off his jacket in the car because of the heat. He didn't realise until now, but he wasn't planning to stay long. All the girls eyed him with extreme curiosity but before anyone approached him, he got up and walked around._

"_Um, sir." Someone pulled on his shirt. "Would you l-like s-something to d-drink? She couldn't help stuttering because of his strange frightening aura emitting from his body. She was doing a job and couldn't mess up._

"_I'm sorry sir. Welcome, you look new. Please have a drink."_

"_Thank you but I don't drink."_

"_Please enjoy yourself."_

_He walked away and she continued to watch the man walk around hoping to find another chance. The boss was watching and she didn't want to get fired. It was the only job she could get at this age and they paid a lot of money. The boss would call her soon and she had to have a report. _

_She positioned herself in earshot of his conversations and saw his friend offering him a drink._

"_Sorry," he said and walked towards the door._

"_Where ya going?"_

"_Leaving."_

"_But-"_

_Hinata watched the man walk briskly out the door that she couldn't catch him. Ashamed and hurt, he left without even leaving her his name._

**End chapter**

**

* * *

**

Woo! Love the flashbacks. Their relationship is building really slowly. Itachi's really impatient. I have some confidence in this story. Please review.!! It makes me continue. Keep reading guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-An innocent kiss**

Itachi pushed open the door to his company and walked towards the elevator pretending to be business-like. It was a fake person, the real Itachi was put to sleep by an evil jealous wizard and only his princess could awake him from what seemed like decades of stillness. But was it only a fairytale?

"_Hinata."_

_She looked around to her pink-headed friend who just came from upstairs with Itachi's friend, Hidan._

"_I'm sure you have your usually fantastic report for the boss. You always know how to get someone ticked off. I'm so jealous."_

_Hinata looked away not wanting to be reminded of her failure._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Just try other tactics. Bye."_

"_Hinata!"_

"_I failed okay! It didn't work."_

"_What? You serious?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Who's the guy? You've never failed. How can they resist you?"_

_She looked into Hinata's watery eyes and hugged her trying to comfort her._

"_The boss calls you."_

"_Okay. Thanks!" _

_The boss watched Hinata slowly tiptoe into his room. She looked disappointed and hurt. He wasn't going to be rough on her. Situations like this came up often._

"_You did a good job once again, Hinata-chan."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_In fact you've done better than any other day. And I'm giving you extra pay."_

"_No-, wait a minute. Why am I getting extra? I failed. For the first time I failed."_

"_Everyone always has failures and everyone will always succeed. But you were deeply rejected and you weren't introduced, and was calm and humble all the same. That's why."_

"_I didn't get or give an introduction. That's the most basic rule and I didn't do it."_

"_So what? You just have to learn and try again. Heh, the outcome of this situation may be different. You can talk to me anytime."_

"_Hai! Thank you very much."_

"_Ahem," he said stopping Hinata who was skipping put the door, "You'll have to earn that little extra pay you know."_

"_What should I do? Get some drinks, find a hot girl or-" _

"_No, no, no. How about a little strip tease to the beat of some nice music."_

"_What? Sensei!" she looked at the ecchi hermit with a wide grin on his face._

"_You're not absolutely serious, Jiraiya-sensei."_

"_Heh, heh, heh. No, of course not. You can just bring me some drinks and a spicy-hot babe."_

"_Okay." Hinata said rushing out of the door, completing her task to make up for her previous failure._

He sat around his desk and tried to sort out all the mixed up papers on the desk before the 3:30 meeting. He looked up at the clock that said 1:55 pm. He could probably get some sleep before the meeting. He piled up some papers making the desk look half neat. He closed the windows and locked the office door. On his way to another room, he walked pass a lady he could tell he met before but he was too tired to turn around. The lady noticed him and stared at his jet-black hair until he turned the corner. Itachi felt familiar eyes on his back just like somewhere else but didn't bother think about it.

When he reached the room, one of the beds was occupied with a blonde, one of his co-workers. He was probably tired from nighting out everyday. He dropped on the bed and his tired eyelids closed from stress and lack of sleep. He could never forget those nights that sparked the new change of his life.

The nights that led to the start of his new life.

**_Two weeks ago_**

_On Fridays, everyone got a little extra time for lunch and work was over earlier than usual. The usual crew of Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi sat around a table eating food that they brought or bought._

"_Hey, you know where we're going tonight again," Hidan said._

"_It's a usual Friday-night thing," Kisame said._

"_Get the best service there, yeah."_

"_It's that Central Caffé place right?" Itachi asked._

"_Of course. You've got to come, yeah."_

"_I've gotta stop to pick up some batches of vodka," Hidan said._

"_And you're gonna finish 'em without sharing,"_

"_Yep, they're all mine."_

"_You should try out that pink- head chick. She's hot."_

_Itachi looked up at Deidara when he said 'pink-head chick'. He remembered a girl with pink hair but he didn't bother debate about it. He forgot her name, so it wasn't really worth trying._

_When Itachi parked in front of the Central Caffé that evening, he had forgot about the lady he met last week. If everything went well, he probably would stay later than the last time._

_All week, Hinata had been waiting, watching every person that came through the door to see if the man would come back. But even when his friends came Monday and Wednesday, not one of them resembled the man whom she awaited for decades. But she couldn't make it on the Friday, the day he stepped through that door._

_Ring, ring. Hinata looked on the screen and saw cherryblossom. It was a codename that everyone used to indicate to each other. She answered the phone and the person on the other line told her that he was here. The man that she so long awaited. Hinata struggled onto her clothes that she took out to wear, put on her lipstick and bracelet that identified her as a worker. She pestered her cousin, the only way of reaching there quickly. He finally gave in and sped down the road to the place._

_Itachi seated himself beside Deidara on their usual chair. There was enough space though some were standing. Hidan was surrounded by three women trying out all sorts of new tactics to make him erect. Sasori had two of them playing with him and teasing him about his cuteness. Itachi looked over at Kisame who was trying to impress some women but Deidara laughed at him because he failed everytime._

_Hinata finally regained her composure after rushing in and nearly spilling some drinks. She became herself in work-mode and poured out some smirn-off. She reminded herself of whom she was going to and suddenly felt nervous. Why was she nervous? She always does her job perfectly. He's just someone who didn't react properly to her charm. Or maybe she stimulate properly. So she was going to do it a different way. She didn't think it would have happened but she made her move over to where he sat._

_Alone._

_Itachi sat on the two-seater sofa watching people making-out or dancing to music. He watched the stripper dance on the stage that held no interest for him. Before it ended he was about to leave. But something prevented him from moving. A woman was in his lap._

_Familiar. But unrecognizable._

_She looked at him when he finally noticed, but he glared back. It made her tremble but she wasn't going to feel intimidated. _

"_Please have a drink and enjoy yourself."_

"_Thank you." Itachi was not very interested in what she was doing though he wanted to see if anything she tried would work on him. But he was going to leave soon anyway._

_She watched him keenly, drinking another glass but she felt his stable presence. 'Why wasn't he being affected?' she thought. She was about to give up. But she was going to leave him a parting gift so at least he would remember her. She was sure she would. She looked up at him and saw his face slightly red. She could tell he wasn't going to drink anymore. He was definitely not in the mood to do anything._

"_I thought you didn't drink."_

"_I had to if I wanted to leave here."_

"_At least you know."_

_She caressed his cheeks lightly and he flung his head back closing his eyes tired from this evening. He was not very drunk that he felt the symptoms but just felt tipsy. Itachi felt something soft and warm cover his mouth. There was an awkward silence between them and the music stung his ears when he realized what was happening. _

_Hinata pulled away her mouth and licked her lips. The alcohol burned her throat and her lips were salty. He probably had some of their biscuits. She got up and allowed him to leave. _

"_We have unfinished business," she said softly. _

_Itachi made his way to the door and didn't realise when his smirk formed into a small smile. He also secretly looked forward to next Saturday night._

_**That**__ Saturday night. _

**End chapter **

* * *

**_pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse REVIEW_**!! I'm not getting much reviews. Even if it's for the first the first chapter. i love reviews and i really don't mind having insipiration to keep updating. Don't give up on me sob. It's not fair sob. lol... just playing. But do review and thanks to all my reviewers!!

MY LINES: **_It's making me insane_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- That Saturday night**

Itachi woke up at 3:15. He couldn't have been late to an important meeting in the AUX room. He walked briskly back to his office to have a light snack, maybe a butterkist cookie biscuit and some water, and then go to the bathroom. He washed his face clean like he did before all meetings and made sure no cookie crumbs were stuck in his teeth, brushed his hair as neat as possible and made sure his suit was presentable. When he retrieved his briefcase, he felt like his old self again and felt proud. But something told him it was time for a new start and he felt uncomfortable but he just ignored it and pressed the up button on the elevator.

_The week passed since Friday and Itachi was fluent in his work. He didn't like relationships with girls and not since junior high did he ever think about it again. It was unnecessary. Feelings did nothing but mess up your life. You date someone and within 2 weeks you break up and get all depressed. It's the most tragic story in your life. Besides, life was better without women. Except though, his mother. But he doesn't live with her so …yeah._

_But Thursday, Itachi was a bit overworked. It was late and most of the work would have to carry over tomorrow. He knew what would happen. His mind ran on last week's events when a familiar taste came into his mouth. It was alcohol. He hadn't drink since then; he didn't remember to. But he wanted it. He felt the need to taste it and allow it to burn the back of his throat. But that girl, what did she want? He couldn't go tomorrow. He would go … Saturday. Itachi quickly snapped out of it and reminded himself to keep away from women. They were … dangerous. He had plenty of work to do tomorrow and no time to think about her._

Before he reached the top floor the elevator door opened and a woman with long brunette hair caught up at the back leaving long bangs to frame her face, stepped inside the elevator. Her eyes were a pretty baby blue and she looked scornfully at the man next to her. Ignoring her, he didn't even offer to help her with her bags.

"Uh, hi."

"Hi." Still didn't look at her.

"Can't you make eye contact?"

"Don't need to. Can't you be less talkative?"

"I am not talkative. Just help me with-"

Itachi walked out the elevator door as soon as it opened again. He walked to the meeting room; 3:27. Time flied; 3:30. He took a seat in AUX room. He had been here before but it had changed a lot. Pein also took his seat and everyone was ready to begin.

A few topics new to Itachi were discussed. He didn't know what they were talking about. Some people had noticed Itachi and exchange greetings with him. Then Pein finally stood and addressed Itachi as a new member to the board committee.

"Your new promotion starts as of next week," Pein said to him afterwards.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it."

"See my secretary to find out what your job requires."

"Yes I will. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Itachi sat around his desk that Friday evening wondering what to do. He told his friends he couldn't make it to the CC that night. He breathed hard hoping to finish all of the work so he didn't have to come in on Saturday. He desperately ran through the papers that almost all of them weren't done properly. Itachi argued with himself and found a word, a forbidden word that described his situation. He was …_

_Stressed._

_And that was a bad sign._

_He needed to be relieved of that stress. It was since week that it began. Not knowing its source and not trying to find out. But on Saturday, he wouldn't be going to work or staying home. He would be going …_

_To the Central Caffé._

_Yes, that Saturday night._

_And that thought made the girl come back to his mind. But he shook her out as a distraction. A distraction that would get in the way._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**6 days ago**_

_He arrived at the CC, 5:30 in the afternoon. Yesterday, Hinata waited the whole night looking for him. Why didn't he come? Even when his friends came, he wasn't among them. She gave up and went to someone else, so she could at least get her pay. She was frustrated and had rough sex, charging double the price. Today, she was only a waitress, as you could see, her badge said that and her clothes were different. But when she walked pass the door, the man who she waited for all night yesterday, came in at the moment and walked straight pass her._ 'So he comes today,'_ she thought. She was working most of the day and it wouldn't hurt to take a little break. Itachi had some vodka, missing how his throat burned him at every gulp. It was stronger than last week's drinks and his cheeks glowed bright red by the time he sat down, another drink in his hand._

_He felt drunk and he didn't care. It helped him. It was almost perfect for the stress. His vision blurred a little but he saw perfectly who was coming to him. The lady from last week. He remembered her saying something about unfinished business but he was definitely not in the mood. He turned his head away from her direction, pretending not to notice her. But she cupped his head in her hands and turned his head so their eyes interlocked._

_"You seem a bit stressed."_

_"No, I'm overstressed."_

_"Hm, well that's why I'm here," she said planting a soft kiss on his lips, allowing the alcohol's taste to burn her tongue._

_"What do you want?" he asked with sharpness in his voice._

_"I want to help you, because I know the perfect remedy."_

_She led him to an upstairs room and he subconsciously followed. The room was dark and Itachi found the king size bed in the center of the room. Only half of his mind was there and he couldn't think straight or couldn't think at all but to just allow this strange woman to do whatever._

_Something told him to stay and something told him to leave. What told him to leave was the part of his mind that couldn't hear and thought it was an annoying voice in his head. What told him to stay was the itch in his pants as he watched the woman remove her clothing and came over to him doing the same until they were both naked._

Itachi's life was so messed up after that Saturday night. He would have frequent flashbacks of her naked body underneath his. Sure it did relieve the stress that day, but now his life was now hell. He had promised not to get involved with women. He couldn't think straight or finish his work. Especially that the chances if getting her pregnant were high. There was no communication between them until…

_Hinata breathed hard after the experience she just had. She watched as the strange man dress himself with no effort. He was well aware of the procedures of a whore house, a place he so often went to, a place he hated coming to._

_"Did it help?" she asked with a smirk._

_"Yeah, thanks." He wasn't the least thankful but was just being polite. "Did you use any protection?"_

_"Um, no. Pregnancy doesn't occur so don't worry about it."_

_"Sure."_

_He left and took his ticket after tabulating the money she charged. Downstairs, he gave the ticket to the cashier and paid his money, no, wasted his money. While in the room, he heard her say something about her name._

_"Oh yeah, my name is … Hinata."_

_By the time he reached home he was back to normal. The alcohol had worn off and went to sleep after a long night. He looked at the clock and he would never forget this change in his life that night._

_That Saturday night._

**End chapter **

**

* * *

**

There will be l**ess italics or none from now on. But i'll miss them. Hope you do too. Anyways please review and if there are any criticisms (good or bad) you would like to say about the story, feel free to express your thoughts. Well, get reviewing. Later guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Stress**

One week had passed since those events. He managed to move out during the week to one of those newly built apartments. He sat around his new desk in his new office fulfilling the job of his new position. He breathed in the fresh air of his new office. The office was spacious and for once, neat and tidy. He felt his old self coming back to him. He was awakening again. Something he would never think of was running in a chain of thoughts.

'_Stress was good.'_

It was curing him of this mess. Helping him to forget what happened a week ago. Bringing him back to normal, everyday life. Then the door creaked and he saw Sasuke bringing folders with more files. That was good. More stress is just what he needed.

"Just rest them over there."

"You seem just like before."

"I'm back to normal. Everything's fine now."

"Well lucky you. At least you have a secretary to relieve some stress off you," Sasuke said walking out the door. Itachi laughed at him. Yeah, he was back to his old self and he wouldn't lose focus again.

But then it all started. Again.

Itachi started on the files his brother just placed down. It was a whole heap of them that were supposed to be finished and sent off by Wednesday. He organized them. He separated them from the documents and signed whatever was supposed to be signed, finishing quarter of the pile by 11am.

The company was found around 5 years ago. All they did was just meet the needs of their clients. Loaning money like a bank is mainly what they do but they also have a long-term confidentiality with their clients depending on what they want. But it's also good business and good money.

Itachi drank a glass of water to quench his thirst. He started checking off some papers when he heard the elevator door creak. It was a sort of sign. It caught his attention and he waited. There was the 'ping' and he heard footsteps coming slowly down the hallway. Its noise was like dainty footsteps.

The noise grew louder as it approached his office door. He waited for the footsteps to go pass. They were footsteps he never wanted to hear. The footsteps of a woman.

He remembered that he was supposed to be meeting a secretary today. He would need one. Desperately. As he listened as the noise of the heel stopped exactly in front of his door. There was a pause. It was like she stopped to make sure it was the right place. Exactly what he didn't want to happen.

The door clicked and moved inside. A foot appeared, then the person in full came inside and shut the door. Itachi felt stupid. A woman. Why? She recognized him in an instant. The disrespectful man from the elevator. She was his secretary and looked at him disgustfully.

"Hi."

"What's with the attitude?"

"I remember you."

"You're supposed to introduce yourself."

"You're supposed to say hello."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you have manners?"

"Who are you?" The demand in his voice frightened her making her feel a little inferior.

"I'm your secretary. Though it's hard to believe."

"I know. Hello."

"Finally."

"Make yourself comfortable."

"I will. Thank you."

She sat across from him and looked around his office. She got up and walked around fiddling with the stuff. She sat back down in front of him and watched him scribbling his pen on the pile in front of him. He kept himself busy, paying her no attention. She saw he was a pretty handsome person, if he could only prove himself, but she just wanted a game. She stared into his captivating eyes, nearly tar-black in colour. He caught her gaze and she averted her eyes.

"Name."

"What?" she said hesitating.

"Your name?"

"Oh. Tsuki Miyami."

"Okay. I see."

"What's yours?"

"Itachi Uchiha. I won't be spilling out my life like a story book to you."

"Well since you make it seem like a story book, it must be interesting."

Itachi shifted his position looking at her directly with impatience in his eyes, resting his chin on his hand. She crossed her legs and looked at him daringly. This probably seemed like some sort of game.

"What makes you think you have the right to be friendly with me?"

"I am your secretary. That's all."

"Exactly. You're my secretary. I choose whether you're going to be up in my business."

"Whatever."

Tsuki took her things and left the room. Itachi fiddled with his pen between his thumb and index finger while thinking. _'Great another damn woman is here again. Why the hell does this keep happening to me? If she thinks she can get me under her skirt, she's going to have to try hard,'_ Itachi thought with a smirk.

Tsuki came back with a pile of unsigned papers. She laid them on the desk and looked at the heap on the other side of the table. They weren't done yet either.

"Why do you have so much work to do?"

"I like work. It takes my mind off other things."

"Like what?"

Itachi looked up at her raising an eyebrow, reminding her of what was said earlier.

"Fine. But that's a lot of stress on you. Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Yes. I'll call you when I'm done signing those papers. You can leave."

"No. I'll help you. There are other things we need to do. Like getting to know each other better."

"Weren't secretaries supposed to be office whores?"

"Ugh. Not _your_ office whore."

Itachi smirked. "That's the only job you have here. So please leave." Tsuki shook her head, sighing slamming the door hard.

_More problems. More women. It's not like I'm going back down there anymore. That CC place started wrecking my life and now it's going to continue. Why can't I fix it? The hole isn't getting any smaller. This disease is rotting me. Eating me away. I was perfect. It's not fair. My eyes are still shut tight. Still under that evil spell._

And his ordeal has begun once again.

**End chapter**

* * *

**Hello there guys, this is dark-angel speaking here. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing my story so far. Well here's the news:**

**dark-angel: I decided to take a detour from the main story though it still relates.**

**vampire-angel: why are you doing that **

**dark-angel: evil laugh muhahaha, that is for me to know and you to find out**

**vampire-angel: then i'll suck your blood sluuuurp**

**dark-angel: feels like i'm gonna faint, but ... before ... i die ... let me ... give ... you ... the preivew. Look at the last line in the last italic paragraph pant. Get it pant. Well here ... it is.**

**_'Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the most handsome of them all.'_ **

**dark-angel: i ... hope ... you ... can guess ... what it is. Good ... bye ... for now to you ... my friends. (falls) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The legend of sleeping beauty part 1 **

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the most gorgeous of them all?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A handsome young man named Kuzaku swept and cleaned for his master until the house looked like luxury. He walked to the kitchen to prepare a meal for his mater and guests, who were having lunch that day with her. He took his time in preparing the food, wanting to please his master with his super-delicious cooking.

"Hurry with the food. They'll be coming in an hour. And mix some drinks too."

"Yes Mistress Shiko. It will be done."

"And make sure to set the table with my beautiful flowers in the garden and choose the most elegant plates and glasses for us."

"Yes Mistress Shiko. Understood."

"Good. Send up my dress and shoes in 26 minutes. No later."

"Yes Mistress Shiko. I understand."

And so Kuzako mixed and cooked up a delicious dish of plain rice and sweet, peppery curry chicken and a pasta salad on the side. While that was being given its finishing touches, he made some cherry juice and put the jug in the fridge to cool. He washed his hands and ran to the other room to prepare his mistress' dress. He gave it a clean swoop with the iron and then hung it on a hanger. It was already washed that morning. He wiped off her gold shoes so that it shone and took everything carefully up to his mistress.

"Thank you Kuzako, is everything ready?"

"Yes. I am about to set the table though."

She looked at him with a keen eye as though she was going to smack him again.

"It was your dress that was important. The table will be set when I go downstairs."

"Make sure it is done."

"Yes ma'am."

"You may leave now."

"Thank you ma'am."

He went back downstairs to set the table for the incoming guests at 12. The most elegant plates and glasses were used. He picked two huge bouquets of her favourite flowers and put them in a vase on either end of the table. He chased the cats and locked them up in their room with food, water and toys and ran back downstairs to get a quick biscuit and shared a small plate of the food, which he cut and swallowed fast.

Kuzako took the huge serving plates and dumped some rice on it filling the big plate and placed it on a tray. He did that too with the chicken and then went back and forth putting plates on the table with vegetables, salads and dressings. By the time the table was set, Mistress Shiko came downstairs looking like a princess.

"Mistress Shiko, you look gorgeous," Kuzako complimented.

"Why thank you Kuzako."

He left to get the door, which was dinging. He let in the guests that took no notice of him, which was good because he had to change. He slipped away from the crowd of women into the kitchen and changed into a more suitable waiter clothes. The ladies had settled down to eat and there were many compliments about his cooking that made him feel good. He heard his name and went to attend to the ladies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a house not too far away, was a wizard who was conceited about his beauty. Everyday, he would look in the mirror and idolize himself like a portrait. Everyone hated him but pretended to like him or he would cast a spell on anyone who didn't speak well of him. One day he wanted to make sure of his looks and asked his magic mirror placed up in his room.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most gorgeous of them all?"_

Then the picture of a man other than him came up.

"Who's that? It's not me!"

"Sorry. But I only tell the truth."

He scoffed and stamped his foot all around the house. He had a wide grin on his face and he chuckled an evil laugh. The wizard walked off into the next room that smelled of chemicals. He poured the glass with the lime green liquid into the beaker with mango coloured liquid and poured the strawberry liquid into those mixtures. Then he whispered a chant.

"_Seguime jadi macanai erectlum!"_

A noiseless boom and a puff of smoke showed the final product. It looked like pineapple cherry juice that was easy to fool anyone. Some sugar completed it and he poured it into a bottle and made it look presentable like a present. It was for his lady's servant, and for a while he was trying to win her heart.

He left his house and walked down the road to Mistress Shiko's house. He disrupted the lunch the ladies were having and they quickly consented to what he wanted: Kuzako.

_Knock knock. _Mistress Shiko opened the door and saw her 'favourite' neighbour standing at the door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"No, it's not to propose to you again. I want to borrow your little servant there."  
"Yeah just hurry up and take him," she said turning to Kuzako. "Come here."

He walked cautiously to the to the door ignorant of the stranger waiting for him.

"Hello Kuzako," the wizard said.

"Hello, good afternoon. How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you. Would you come with me?"

"I am helping them."

"No, you may leave. But make it quick."

"Yes. Thank you, Mistress Shiko."

Kuzako and the wizard walked away from the village into the deep part of the forest. They stopped when they reached a nearby cottage. It was small and not in much use at the moment. The wizard led him to a seat.

"Please have a seat."

Kuzako sat down impatiently. He was up to something and he wanted to leave. But it was impolite to do that as guests.

"Please have a drink."

"Why, thank you."

And Kuzako drank down the cherry drink that the wizard made heartily. The mixture was complicated, but the wizard was intelligent and used a spell that would make him sleep forever. When Kuzako took the glass from his mouth, it slipped out his hand and the glass pieces flew everywhere. His eyelids felt like 100 pounds and he couldn't move. The wizard watched him and chuckled under his breath as his master plan worked.

"Oh my. Do you feel sick?"

"I ... think so."

"I have a spare bed. Why don't rest a little."

"S-sure."

The wizard led him away to a room he prepared for him and laid on the bed. There was an open window for breathing, so that he didn't suffocate. Kuzako lay on the bed and immediately drifted off to a deep, deep sleep.

"You'll probably wake up in decade or two," the wizard said.

The wizard was overwhelmed with his ingenious work and before leaving he looked back at Kuzako.

"Good bye and sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty."

_**To be continued.**_

**End chapter**

* * *

**Hey, guys if you think this was a waste of chapter it's not true. It's important but not really a part of the story. Anyways, the break's over so it's back to the story next chapter. **

**I don't mind if you want to review this chapter though. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6- The lights go out

For the whole week, Itachi's mind was on work, work and more work. It blinded him from thinking of putting a prefix before 'men'. It reminded him of none. And he liked his life like that. He hasn't spoken to his family in four months and that secretary hadn't returned to his office. How convenient? And he kept the clicking and the stroking of the pen on the papers in a life-long rhythm.

Itachi's mind was so engulfed in the stress of his work that he didn't hear the footsteps that approached his desk. The figure continued to watch him with an amazed expression wondering how he could not have heard the loud slam of the door after he came in.

Hidan put down the papers on top of the already neatly stacked pile that was probably more than 15 inches high. He stared at the area around his desk and all he saw was work undone or to be done. Hidan knew the job was hard and tiring and that's why he couldn't spend time with them. But he saw the look on Itachi's face that looked like he was enjoying himself.

When Itachi finally looked up after dealing with that, he saw the pile of signature releases increase. A smile came to his face but it was gone when he halved the pile. He saw Hidan looking at him with curious eyes and wondered when the hell did he reach in here.

"I'm waiting for the batch you did yesterday."

"Over there," Itachi said pointing to Hidan's right.

"You're overworking yourself. I think you should resign this position."

"Hm. This position is perfect and I love the work."

"You don't have any time to come with us to the Central Caffé anymore. What part of the work do you love?"

"The part that prevents me from having contact with wo-men."

"Sigh. Well, then suit yourself."

"I always do."

Hidan walked past the secretary who was at the door. "You need to help him," he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang loudly as usual and the children filed out the classrooms to their lockers. The pink-haired girl started walking down the pathway when a voice shocked her.

"Hey Sakura."

To her left not much feet away was Sasuke dressed in his casual clothes looking no different than any regular school guy. And not much feet away from him was his fan club that squealed and screamed his name. He ran up to Sakura and gave her a peck on her cheek. She hugged him tightly and wantingly but she was happy he came to pick her up.

"Where are you going?"

"Actually, I was going home, but I could spend some time with you since you're here."

"Well then, where do we go?"

"Watch a movie maybe."

"Let's go baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clitter-clatter of Itachi's shoes echoed as he walked up the stairs that led to his apartment that afternoon. He had lots of free time before going to bed so he would probably go back on the road. He opened the door and put his things where they would usually go.

After locking the door, Itachi went to his room and threw his jacket on the bed. He poured out a glass of water and quenched his thirst after drinking another glass. Itachi walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa sighing and thinking of his new favourite word. Stress.

'_Stress is good,'_ he thought. _'Damn, today was a hectic day so I should sleep early tonight. I'll be having more stress tomorrow.'_

He sighed. "Coming," Itachi said to the person who was knocking at the door. The click opened it and revealed the person who hadn't come to him in a week.

"Why the hell are you here, Tsuki?"

"Shh. Let's be quiet. You don't seem to be notorious for having visitors ... especially women."

"What-?"

"Shh," she said silently closing the door behind her finally hearing the 'click' sound.

"What do you mean by especially women?"

"It just didn't look that way. You can tell the whores separate."

"I can see one right now."

"Look. I'm engaged. Don't think too lowly of me."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you. It's part of my job."

"Your job isn't to walk in on people's privacy."

"You let me in."

"Sigh. Make yourself comfortable."

Tsuki sat down on the couch beside him after she drank some orange juice. She rested the glass on the table in front of the chair and caressed his hair with her fingertips. She moved her face closer to him inhaling her scent. She went back to her previous position and looked at him who was watching her with cautious eyes.

"You don't have to be so uptight."

"I don't appreciate you doing those things Tsuki."

"Remember? I thought I was supposed to be a office whore."

"Yes. Not a house whore."

"Well then, since you're so boring."

"Whatever."

They watched a movie in silence but Itachi stared out the window and Tsuki watched Itachi stare out the window.

"Why don't I get something to eat?" he said departing for the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a good movie huh, Sasuke."

"Yeah. You didn't even know what happened in the end."

"I happened to experience it while watching it."

He laughed. "There's still some time left. Let's go buy ice cream."

"Alright."

"So, how's your job?" she asked again.

"Good. Kind of stressing though. No time."

"Oh, that's sad. I should hurry and graduate shouldn't I?"

"That doesn't mean we're going to see each other often."

"I don't know. That's not good for a boyfriend."

"You always say that." Sasuke leaned over and licked off some of her strawberry ice cream.

"Hey."

"I wonder what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I should be leaving now. It was great spending time with you. See ya."

"Yeah! Bye," he said sadly as he watched her run off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me. I know you have problems. And you are stressing yourself to forget about it."

"I told you nothing goes like that."

"Is it okay if I call you Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Itachi, tell me."

"Sigh. It was a month ago..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura arrived at the CC early in the afternoon to do her quick share of work. She greeted Hinata, who as usual had a swarm of hot guys surrounding her. She went in the bathroom unnoticed by the person who was waiting for her. Quickly, she changed out of her 'decent' school clothes and appeared outside.

"Hey," she said running up to Hidan.

"You ready."

"Yeah."

Hidan led her to his car and they got in. Sakura positioned herself close to him in the front seat slumping a little to show more of her body.

"You look like a whore."

"Well, a whore I am. It's my job.

"Heh, you're good at it."

"Thank you. And if there are any faults tell me. I don't want to lose my customers. Especially you."

"I wonder why me."

"Cause your sex is good and you don't get bored of me," she said climbing on top of him when Hidan pulled over.

"Say Sakura, you wouldn't mind if we started 'dating'?" he asked nibbling on her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you didn't like relationships," she said after getting the story out of him.

"No, not since my last experience."

"And you got involved with a girl you met at a whore house."

"Yeah."

"Well, if you described the situation perfectly then... well... yeah."

"What did you think of?"

"Nothing. I'm still thinking."

Tsuki went to the kitchen and Itachi heard much shuffling around with crockery but presently, she appeared in the living room again and found no seat on the couch as Itachi had lain down and took up space. She sat on top of him, sandwiching his waist between her knees and bent over tipping a bottle in his mouth.

"That won't work."

"I know. Because I'm not her."

"What do you mean?"

"It sounded like your mind wasn't there but your body was enjoying it."

"Well the whores have practiced and perfected it. I don't think my body would have avoided it."

"Seems so, but you did the first time."

She loosened his necktie and unbuttoned his shirt. She parted the shirt out of the way to reveal nicely compacted abs. She massaged his abdominals and Itachi twitched preventing him from falling asleep.

"Aren't you engaged?"

"No. I'm actually married."

"You just said."

"That was... nothing."

"Stop," he said pulling her arm so she turned to face him. "Talk to me about it."

"No."

"Tsuki!" he shouted in his deep commanding voice that startled her.

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm here to help. You're helping me, so tell me what's wrong."

"He's cheating on me with this girl at your brother's company."

"Oh, and what are you doing about it?"

"Sitting there watching him come in past midnight with a happy face like he doesn't care what happens to me and he doesn't answer my questions," she said tears forming in her eyes.

She wiped them away and Itachi offered her a bottle.

"Thanks."

"I don't want to get involved but what are you planning to do now," Itachi said smiling as if he wanted her to think in his direction. A smirk formed on her face.

"Will you let me stay here tonight?"

"No problem."

They ate a full-fledged dinner and Itachi let her take a bath there. Tsuki yawned and watched Itachi come out the shower in his nightclothes. She walked over to a shirtless Itachi and used her hand to outline his manly features. She pressed her nose against his soft hair and inhaled. It was different and still sweet.

'_Damn that lucky girl.'_

"You say you don't like her."

"I don't even know her."

"And you're not going back to the Central Caffé."

"Not in a lifetime."

"Okay. I've finished thinking." _'If I was only getting paid for my match-making, I'd be a millionaire.'_

"What did you come up with?"

She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Just one last question."

"Okay."

"What's her name?"

There was a slight pause then he said, "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Thanks, okay." A smirk appeared on her face as she formulated her plan.

The lights went out in that room as the streetlights shone brightly on the streets.

_That night._

**End chapter**

**

* * *

**

SIIIIIIIIIGHH. I'm tired. Hope you liked this chapter and yes I'm gonna ask again... REVIEW!

**DRUM ROLLS It is the first quiz that vampire dark-angel14 is hosting. To compete just answer the question correctly and leave the character's name(MALE- MUST BE A MALE NAME). The first person to answer correctly wins.**

**Where is this line from:**

MY LINES: _Watch the time go right out the window_

**Good luck to you all and I'll see you...**

**_That night..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, since noone answered my question, I gave him a name myself. The answer to the quiz was _In the End_ by Linkin Park. You're gonna say, "Well I knew that." and I'm gonna say, "Riiiiight." Anyways thanks to KagomeMarie for trying. So back to the story- READERS ENJOY!! **

* * *

**Chapter 7- All the pieces are now put together**

Tsuki paced down the hallway in her heels the next morning to her office on the third floor. She took a quick glance at her schedule and saw the most important thing that had to be done today. She closed the book and took a seat around her desk.

Her best friend came in and sat in the customer seat in front of Tsuki. She looked at Tsuki while raising an eyebrow and Tsuki questioned her actions.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Konan, don't hide anything from me."

"How's your new job?"

"Oh, it's fine."

"What gender?"

"It's a guy. And he's so... different."

"Tsuki."

"No. I'm not going to."

"What about Raki?"

"Sigh. Sorry. I've waited and watched him and now I'm tired of it."

"Don't say that."

"I didn't even go home last night."

"Really! Where'd you go?"

"Just slept over. Nothing happened. Just that Raki can't come prying into my business, and trust me, he won't be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi saw the door open and Tsuki walked in with her bags. She dropped the files on the tray and turned to leave.

"Where are you leaving to?"

"Just going to do some business. I'll come back by 1:30."

"Want to go for lunch."

Tsuki stopped and hesitated. The ill-mannered boss asking her out for lunch. That's a surprise.

"Very well. See you then," she said walking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She reached her house later that morning. Tsuki parked on the sidewalk and knocked on the door. It opened and she saw a young angel who she never thought could be working at a whorehouse. But angels could fool you and she proceeded along.

"Excuse me. Could you be Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes," she surprised that this woman knew her name.

"I am Tsuki Miyami, promoting my business. Please allow me to speak with you, if you're not doing anything."

"No, come in."

Hinata led her to a seat in the living room and Tsuki made herself comfortable.

"I sort of know things before I go to people's homes so I hope you don't mind me saying certain things."

"It depends." Tsuki noticed her change in attitude but for her plan to work smoothly, she couldn't afford disagreements.

"I ... do you work at a who ... um place where you-"

"Whorehouse. I know you want to say it."

"Yes Miss whore." Then again, they're the ones making the static. Hinata's eyes twitched.

"I don't care if you want to make fun of me. But hurry up and leave."

"It is part of my analysis. Anyways, you seem young for you and friend to be living alone."

"He's my cousin, Neji."

"Oh. I see. Also, you both don't work full time so the small pay that you get cannot really sustain you both. Am I right?"

Hinata looked away. Was she trying to make a fool out of her life? She got angrier by the second but stayed as she had more to say.

"Then this is perfect. There is a plan we have developed for you young teens that will help you. Would you like to try it?"

"A plan?"

"Yes. And you fit exactly with a specific person."

"It wouldn't hurt, right Neji?"

"You have nothing to lose," he said.

"But a lot to gain," Tsuki said.

"Okay. I'll do it." _'Bingo.'_

"I'll reserve an appointment for you this afternoon."

"Thank you."

"You are to meet ... let's see. Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha."

"Hm."

"Nothing. It's just," she said thinking back. _'That would be Sasuke's brother, the guy whose face I've never gotten to see.'_

_**6 years ago **_

_It was the first year of junior high. The bell rang signaling the end of school and children flocked out of the classrooms. Hinata stumbled to her locker in the hallway trying to push past many of the children. After taking out and putting in her books, she closed it and went to see what the commotion was outside. It was the second term and she still had not gotten used to this new way of life. She made a few friends but sat at the back of every class and almost paid attention to none of them. But she always watched a particular person who also sat at the back, directly in front of her. He was smart and he looked good, but all the other girls crowded him before he even got a chance to notice her. And when the bell rang on two particular days, all the girls rushed to the front of the school to see a special someone. Only on Tuesdays and Fridays, Itachi would come to pick up Sasuke. Itachi was in his last year of junior high and had his share of spare time when he came to Sasuke's school._

_Hinata only watched from the rear of the crowd as the dream guy walked through the aisle created by the girls. Sometimes he would go find, wherever he lost himself. But Tuesday ..._

_The teacher finished talking to someone at the door and looked around to call Sasuke. Itachi's head popped up at the door surprising all the girls, who immediately jumped up and screamed at the sight of the radiant Uchiha. Not even then did Hinata get to glimpse his face._

_But on Tuesday, most of the students left and there were only those that waited on their parents. Itachi had to go to the Parent-Teacher meeting that evening. Tired from hearing the same thing from all the teachers, he left and walked around the empty school._

_He found someone near a tree standing and looking over the wall. He walked over to her and lifted her off. He slid some blocks onto the bench and put her down on it. Hinata was so surprised that she couldn't even scream for help. She didn't even look at the guy talking to her. She never looked at boys. They were predators and she didn't like being a prey so she ignored them and they always walked away._

"_Hey there. Aren't you going to say anything?"_

"_U-um, thank you," she said softly. She hoped he was going to leave soon or she would scream._

"_Are you afraid of something. You're trembling. Maybe I could help you," Itachi said stepping closer. Hinata opened her mouth to scream but no sound was heard._

"_Fine then."_

_He came up behind her and she froze for a moment unaware of what to do in such situations. He slipped his hand in her back pocket and groped her ass in the process. She turned around to box him but was too slow and just his small laugh was heard as he walked off waving 'bye' to her._

_Hinata was as red as a cherry and pulled a paper out her pocket. _'That was Uchiha-san,'_ she thought gasping. She read a few details on the paper and thought, _'Definitely have to go,'_ as she watched his black ponytail sway in the breeze._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi waited at the front of the building for his lunch partner that was supposed to meet him at 1:30. He saw her car pull up in the driveway and walked up to it.

"Since you just came, why don't you offer to drive us there."

"Funny, why don't you."

"You had me waiting. And I was planning to."

"Yeah sure. Just going to the front desk."

He watched her walk through the tinted glass doors to the front desk. He kept wondering why he decided to become friends with this woman who kept stripping him when they were alone. She came back outside and they went in the car. She sped off down the road to one of her favourite Italian restaurants.

They began eating as soon as their food was served. Tsuki watched the man in front of her as he took up the knife and fork and gently cut the piece of chicken.

"Did he talk to you lately?" Itachi asked feeling curious.

"No, but I've been getting countless please call me's."

"You haven't been answering."

"He's not been answering my calls in the night."

"You should at least talk to him."

"For what reason. I've been trying to talk to him ever since and _now_ he wants to talk to me."

"He's probably getting really worried."

"Or he's probably out there fucking other girls and wants to make sure I'm not there to interrupt."

Itachi looked at her then looked through the glass. Tsuki sighed and looked down, embarrasses by her reactions.

"Do marriages have to be so complicated?"

"What do you mean?"

"Or do people lead their marriage down the drain?"

"Itachi," she said and looked up at him. "What about your parents?"

"They have a stubborn marriage. Each ends up getting their way in the end. I mean... they have two kids."

"Oh, I see."

"Tsuki?"

"Should I ... divorce?"

"Tsuki?"

"I mean, I don't think he was the right partner and I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Tsuki." He saw the tears form in her eyes and he knew that he couldn't do anything to help right now.

"Let's leave," she said.

Itachi paid the bill and escorted her to the car. He held her tightly but gently, familiar with her pain. He felt her head tilt against his shoulders and he whispered something to her.

"Do what you feel is best for you."

His breath caught her ear and she felt comfortable beside him. Itachi took her keys and they drove down the road back to the office. _'So he was a gentleman after all. Lucky Hinata.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidan slopped down in a chair in Itachi's office and watched him recover from his lunch break. Itachi slapped the glass of water on the desk and turned around to face Hidan.

"Am I your counselor or something?"

"I would say yes since I've been spilling out my life story to you. Not like I'm getting anything in return."

"What sensible thing could you do to help me?"

"So you are having problems."

"Not problems. My life is becoming a wreckage."

"Woah. Hold up. Your perfect life."

"It was perfect until then."

"Well, I can help."

"I already have someone." Hidan laughed.

"Then hear my story out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dial tone ended and Tsuki watched the phone stop vibrating. She took up the phone to call Konan. Then she felt it vibrating again and a message played.

"Tsuki! Tsuki where are you? why haven't you been coming home! Who are you staying with? Where are you? Are you okay? Please come home ... I'm sorry, okay."

There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry Tsuki. But don't cheat on me. Don't leave me. Come back, I'm begging you. Or call me back."

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

She smirked with a hearty laugh and left for Itachi's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well congrats on your new relationship."

"Thanks, but I need your help if this is gonna work out."

"My relationships never worked out and you ask me for help."

"At least you talk sense."

"Or learn from countless mistakes."

"Nevertheless. I'll talk to you later," he said jerking his head behind him as Tsuki came to the door. Itachi scoffed and walked to the cabinet.

"She's just a secretary."

"Or a office whore. Which you are well aware of."

Itachi glared at him and Hidan walked pass Tsuki who gave him a bad-eye as he walked pass. Tsuki shut the door behind her and walked up to Itachi's desk where he sat. She played the message and he looked up at her with 'happy' eyes.

"That was your husband?"

"Doing a good job, aren't we?"

"If you think so, then we are."

"Will you ... ah, never mind."

Itachi looked at her in question but never bothered to push it. He saw her left for two minutes then come back with a jacket of files.

"Sir, you have a client."

"Client?"

"Just prepare yourself."

Itachi sighed and sat down clearing his desk. Tsuki came back with a familiar girl to hi sight. A girl with her dark hair and lavender eyes came in and sat in the guest's chair. She also recognized him from the Central Caffé.

He stared into her eyes. Eyes that were strong and confident but eyes that were afraid and full of tears at that time. He recognized the girl that sat in front of him.

_Hinata Hyuuga_.

And he knew his past mistakes were back to haunt him.

**End chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**vampire-angel: _pout_**

**dark-angel: _sulk_**

**author: Don't mind those two. They just feel bad for me. It is hard getting this up in the middle of exams but im glad i finished and here is the next chapter. I know i hate studying, but i don't wanna fail.**

**vampire-angel: _SIIIIIGGH_**

**dark-angel: _SIIIIIGGH_**

**author: To you readers - ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- On a beautiful sunset**

There was silence in the room as Tsuki listened. She had to do something else for her plan to work. But she left them for a while so they could have privacy. Itachi watched her closely as she kept lifting up her head then dropping it again. He wanted to know what happened. But he didn't want to ask because it wasn't his position.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"The, um, what you have signed for is going to be over a long time unless you want to stop it."

"Okay."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Hinata spoke.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?"

"Y-yes."

"Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"What did you do after junior high?"

"Huh?"

"Don't want to answer. I see."

"My father kicked me out." Itachi looked up at her with wide eyes.

"He said I was a good-for-nothing whore and told me to pack my things because it was a waste to send me to school. I left and lived with my cousin who already graduated from school. I couldn't finance myself and had to help my cousin with our resources."

"So that's why you have that job?"

"Yes."

'_Shit,'_ Itachi thought.

"It's the only thing I could have done to make a living."

"Well, that's why I'm helping you."

"Um, thank you."

"It's a job. Don't say thanks."

"Oka-"

"Since I have your contact information, there's nothing more to discuss. You can leave now."

"What about contacting you?"

Itachi hesitated, and then gave her a sheet of paper. She nodded then quickly scrambled out of the room. Itachi spun around in the chair to face the window. Even after remembering he was Sasuke's brother, she didn't question it. But how could he have let that happen to her. _'Dammit!'_ Itachi screamed in his head. But there was no way to fix that. Of course, except...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stepped out the closed door across from Sasuke's company. She crossed the street and walked along the sidewalk when she saw Sasuke's frame not too far away.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

"Hi."

"Hi. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Where've you been?"

"Working."

"Really! Since when?"

"Since I left school."

"Oh, me too."

"Huh? Where?"

"Um, nowhere. Just working. Bye!"

She sped past him and Sasuke watched her looking confused.

"Wow. She changed a lot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidan sat down in Itachi's office once again. Itachi brought down the magazine from his face and glared at him for ruining his free time.

"Yes client. How may I help you?"

"I'm going on another date and I'm doubting it."

"Why? Your dates are: find a room, sex, drink, sex, drive, find a next room, sex, drink, then sex again."

"See, that's why I need your help."

"Why? You seem to be living the life of a porn star."

"Very funny."

"Seriously. You think she's not up for your schedule."

"No. Her schedule. And it's worse than mine."

"See. Two freaks. Go have fun now."

"Itachi."

"What?"

"Please help."

"Do you want her?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Sakura."

"She has pink hair?"

"Uh-huh."

Itachi took out a book from his drawer and looked at the pictures. They were some of Sasuke and Sakura that they took when they went on dates. He was sure they didn't break up yet and he chuckled to himself. _'So she was more than just a whore. Like I told him.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm ... going out again."

"How many different people are you going out with?"

"What do you mean 'how many'?"

"Aren't you Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Do you know how hard it is to be Sasuke' s girlfriend?"

"But you are. Or did you break up?"

"Let's change the subject. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. Not working either."

"Oh, well then. My date's here."

"Sakura. You know how your relationships end."

"I don't have any relationships."

"And it always began with that sentence."

Click.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi, can you drive me home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, get in."

On their way Itachi looked across on Sasuke's worried face. He thought probably Sasuke realised he was dating a cheating whore. But he didn't bring up the subject.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"What's wrong now?"

"She doesn't even call me or talk to me anymore."

"I told you."

"What do I do?"

"Break up. You don't have to be thinking about marriage so early."

"I don't want to break up with her. She's-"

"Not a virgin," Itachi said after Sasuke stepped out the car. He was in disbelief but he always listened to his brother.

"Later Sasuke."

Itachi sped down the road after eyeing the person who stood at the door. The person who he never forgave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the spacious bedroom of Hidan's apartment, only the rhythmic sound of Sakura's panting was heard as she lay underneath Hidan. He pushed himself inwith a thrust and she moaned louder.

"Is this the end of our relationship?"

"I dunno. What do you want?"

"To stay with you. Let's not break up. You're not tired of me right?"

"Baby your sex is good." Sakura blushed surprising them both.

"Yeah. Nice dick you got there," she said winking at him.

"Thanks," he said hiding his blush and got off the bed.

_'I can definately keep two relationships without them finding out. Sensei sure can teach well,'_ she thought smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi lay down on the couch with some sprite. He looked like he was in deep thought and misery. But Tsuki entering the apartment blocked his chain of thoughts. He got up and leaned against the back of the chair, watching her come towards him.

"Had a good time whoring out?"

"Yeah. Hadn't had this much fun since I got marrried."

"So much for being faithful. You wreak of alcohol."

"Wow, sprite."

"Sigh."

"Itachi. For such a young guy, you're so uptight and not out-going."

Itachi looked at Tsuki in the eyes who began crawling over him. He knew what she was going to say and he didn't want to hear it.

"You should loosen up," she began, "go back to those days again. At 21, you should be as whoring as you like, as you want to be."

She tipped the sake bottle in his mouth and he drank it. She deliberately took it from him, so that he begged for it.

"That won't work again."

"You're not getting any older."

"But how old are you?"

"Twenty."

There was a pause as it processed in his mind. Then he felt it. That tick tock sound ran in his mind as he concentrated on his counselor's words of encouragement. Feeling pleased, she tipped it in his mouth again and he gulped it down.

Tsuki leaned forward and kissed passionately. He invited her kiss, groping her breasts and kissing her neck. Then he eased her off him and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Itachi?"

"Dinner."

"Oh ... alright."

Itachi washed the dishes after they ate, while Tsuki sat on the chair in front of the glass doors, which opened to the patio. She heard his footsteps approaching her and she leaned back the chair to make herself more comfortable.

Itachi sat across her lap and she looked at him expectantly. He forced a sake bottle to her lips and she drank reluctantly. After putting it on the table, he opened his shirt buttons and threw the shirt on the ground.

He gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed her possessively. She was surprised by this forceful attack but enjoyed it as well. She took off her shirt and also threw it on the ground. He stared at well-rounded C-cupped breasts and he teased her nipples lightly. He left a trail of kisses on her body as the cold breeze blew on them.

They shivered, and looked out atthe sky that was never so red. Itachi gave her her shirt and she wrapped herself in it. She looked at Itachi and smiled.

"Sex at sunset."

"Yeah, sex at a beautiful sunset..."

_That evening._

**End chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The holes**

Tsuki got up early for a glass of water. While drinking, she noticed Itachi by the balcony. He sat down on the chair levered back a little and he stared at the sunrise. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his hair. She bent down and kissed him which caused him to jump.

"Good morning Itachi."

"Good morning."

He raised his head in her direction, with eyes she thought he would never have. They were sad and watery. He held back the tears he was trying to hide. The tears that reflected everything he tried to hide, all his past memories. But his eyes started burning and she saw the first tear that left his eye.

"Don't talk about it."

He appreciated her concern and got up to make coffee.

"Let's get ready to leave," he said.

"Okay," she said departing for the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara arrived at work early that morning and set out his things. He sat down in the chair and spun around like an idle child. He thought of his girlfriend, who was at school right now. As he took out his phone to text her, it vibrated. He read the message she sent him.

'P.S.- meet me at the CC. I want to skip school with you. Reply ASAP.

-Ino'

Deidara let a smirk come up on his face and he stood up immediately; both ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi parked his car outside the Hyuuga gate. He and Tsuki walked up to the door but Neji opened it before they got a chance to knock. They went inside a well-kept place. It surprised them that two teenagers managed to have a house like this.

Itachi sat down when Neji came to them from the kitchen. Tsuki left to roam the neighbourhood, leaving the two males in the room. Neji glared at Itachi intently but Itachi glared back at him and he blinked.

"Where's she?"

"Sleeping late."

"Fine I'll wait."

"Don't trouble her. If you hurt Hinata I won't even take it to the police, I'll kill you."

'_Too bad the hurt had already been done. But you can't kill me now, can you?'_

"What happened for you to say that?"

"That's not your business."

"If that's the reason your cousin became a whore, then it's not going to help anyone. It's not going to help me either."

Neji looked down and paused. He didn't want to embarrass Hinata in front of a stranger he didn't like.

"She was raped at a party she went to in her first year. But her father didn't find out until second year when she was forced to do a medical. He kicked her out and expected her to suffer alone."

Itachi's heart raced as he listened to Neji. He got up and walked to the window. He let the breeze blow on him, clearing his mind. Then he walked to the door and turned to face Neji.

"Tell her I'll set the appointment to later."

"Bye."

Itachi slammed the door behind him afraid of what he might hear next. But he looked around and saw Hinata in her nightgown peeping at him through the corner of her eyes. He saluted her gracefully, just like any gentleman and walked off to the car.

"I'll see you later."

"I-I had a child."

"What?!"

"I gave birth but someone adopted the baby," she said pointing across the street.

"Do they know?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay."

Itachi walked trembling, though unnoticeable and got in the car. Tsuki came back on time and wondered what happened. Itachi couldn't believe what they said. He looked down, not eyeing the woman beside him even once. As he unlocked the steering lock, water slid down his face and he shedmore tears than before.

_And the hole just gets wider and deeper._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you don't want something?" Hidan asked that morning.

"No, I'm fine. I'll buy something on the road."

"Okay then. I'm not forcing you."

"But you were last night."

"Ha ha," he laughed.

"See you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

Saukra walked the streets briskly so she could reach in time. She took a taxi and a bus, and came off Willowfield Avenue. She continued to walk, then came to the meeting place, arriving second.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting on you. Why are you coming so late and from that direction?"

"I was staying over a friend's house."

"Friend huh."

"Ah, let's go then."

"Yeah. We need to talk."

_And the hole got wider and deeper._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara looked at a drunk Ino sitting beside him. They did it almost four times since morning and she put him on special service, which gives him a discount.

"You should stop drinking now. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm very okay," she said with a slur.

"Doesn't seem that way," Deidara said sighing.

"Oh please."

She leaned over and kissed him forcefully while Deidara carried her to the room once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi walked straight to the window after stepping in. He sat down beside it and enjoyed the cool wind blowing in. Tsuki tried to help by turning on the radio and playing some musicso he could clear his mind. All the drive she tried to get him to tell her what was bugging him, but that failed. She put a bottle of smirn-off black ice beside him and sat on the couch to watch him.

He reached for the bottle and slowly gulped it down so it lasted. His mind was confused and Itachi didn't know the effect it had on alcohol. He felt dizzy and a headache developed quickly. He found it hard to get up but Tsuki put a pillow against the wall beside him and rested his head there. He fell asleep quickly and Tsuki looked at the peaceful image of a confused Itachi.

When he woke up he was still by the window. Tsuki came from her room surprised that he woke up so fast. She walked over to him and sat beside him. The alcohol's effect wore off though he was still slightly dizzy. His thoughts came back to him and Tsuki saw the tears fall down his face again.

"You should approach her soon."

"There's no way I can like her. Not after the things I did to her."

"But Itachi-"

"She's going to find out soon anyway. Then we won't be talking forever."

"Do it before someone else does. Or you may never get the chance."

All the present feelings and the past mistakes conflicted in his heart while a single question was being ignored.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji glanced over at Hinata who sat there crying. He didn't like to see her cry. He tried various methods of comforting her.

"What's wrong?"

"He won't like me now that he knows."

"I don't know. I don't think he's that good either."

"But ... he would've known sooner or later. That wasn't a pleasant look either."

"It's okay. You can live with me. I accept you for who are and what happened to you," he said as he closed the distance between them. His mouth covered hers and for a few seconds she sat there, very confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi, can we talk," Sasuke said coming in.

"Make it quick."

What's wrong?"

"Girl problems. Again."

"Sigh. She again."

"Yeah. Any suggestions."

"Sex. That should help."

"What?"

"Go fuck her up and leave alone."

Sauke glanced on the tableand saw a red packet. _'A condom. What's he doing with that?'_

"Itachi?"

"Yes."

"You're not ... a virgin. Are you?"

He turned around surprised, but then his expression saddened.

"No."

"Since when?"

"Junior high."

Stunned by his honesty, Sasuke dropped back in the chair and watched Itachi go to his room. Itachi went to the window and sat down beside it. He stared at Tsuki then out the window again as he let the tears flow, like a silent waterfall.

**End chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Predictions**

Sasuke nearly fell asleep while he sat there. He was still stunned by the statement his brother made. His legs started feel numb and he saw Itachi's figure at the doorway with a bottle in his hand.

"You drink too?"

"Yes Sasuke."

"Oh ... okay."

"Guess I'm not the perfect big brother you're supposed to look up to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I? You would go around screaming about how imperfect I am and ruin my plan. But that's meaningless now since I dropped out of school. It was dad's fault for making me have sex anyway."

"How could it be?"

"You never knew what he did behind your back or what I did."

"So at home you displayed your fake personality."

"I wouldn't call it that. I would say plastic personality."

"And I'm guessing that you won't talk to me even now."

"No, so please leave."

"I'm just still surprised. Maybe dad won't be either."

"Just take my advice. If you have sex with her she won't leave you."

"What brings you to that conclusion?"

"You have problems because she's out there fucking someone else because you won't give her anything, hence you think she's cheating."

"She's not-"

"She's a whore. Face the facts. She works as a prostitute for two years now. Whatever you're waiting for is meaningless."

Sasuke tried to hold back the tears. His petty relationship was falling apart. He walked out and shut the door fiercely behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji?"

He looked at her with a smirk then walked away.

"Neji! Why did you do that?"

"I think I should take a bath," he said leaving the room.

Hinata looked around the house then picked up the phone. She punched in the buttons of the Uchiha's house and a voice spoke on the other line.

"Hello."

"Um, Uchiha-san, can you come over today. I have a little surprise for you."

"Sigh, yeah, I'll come," he said hanging up.

'_I don't like her meaning of surprises,'_ he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke waited on Sakura for ten minutes to come out of her room. She wasn't dressed as usual but that came as no surprise to him now. She sat down beside him on the couch and offered him a drink.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you drink."

"I didn't know you were a prostitute."

"What?!"

"I can't believe you."

"How could I be a prostitute?"

"Look me in the eyes and say that," he said holding up her chin to his face.

"Sasuke, I ... want to fuck you really bad."

"Well I'm _still_ a virgin ... unlike a cheating _whore_ like you," he said and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi drove up beside Hinata who was waiting for him for a while. She went up to his car in a mini-skirt and sat on the front, crossing her legs. He pretended to notice her and looked her up and down. She pulled up her skirt a little (they were still in public) and bit her lower lip as if she was enjoying it.

Itachi leaned over and stared down her shirt. He saw a pretty lavender braw that matched the colour of her eyes. He stared into her captivating eyes that drowned him and he leaned in planting a soft kiss on her lips spiteful of the person that was watching from upstairs. Hinata blushed and jumped off the car.

Neji, who was watching from the upstairs window, was filled with a rage of jealousy. He scoffed and stamped off to his room cursing underneath his breath.

Hinata took him to the house across from hers and showed him a little girl that looked almost like him.

"Is this her?"

"Yeah. Isn't she pretty?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Her name is Reiko."

"Hello," Reiko said.

"Hello."

The child stared at him intently as if looking for something. When Hinata left, Itachi turned to leave. He walked out on to the verandah and felt her tugging his pants.

"Are you sad...?"

"No."

"... Daddy?"

Itachi turned around surprised when she called him 'daddy'. He started to cry invisibly but he didn't like when things like this happen.

"You probably wouldn't want to see a girl's child if you were a male and fret over the fact that it's yours too," Reiko said. "We also look alike. I have your hair, eyes, hands..."

And he doesn't like when children inherit his smartness.

"Okay, don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Okay. But you have to tell her someday, don't you?" He saw the happiness in her eyes of finding her family, but he was sad to break her hope and gave her a promise.

"Yeah, I will. Bye." He kissed her forehead and left.

"Bye."

After he left, Hinata came out looking for him.

"Isn't he a good man? Why don't you seriously marry him?"

"What?! No." After thinking about it herself her face was light pink and she ran back into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke met Neji at the designated place sat at the table where he was. There was a sneaky look in his eyes as if formulating some evil plan.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah. You're Itachi's brother?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I was just doubting it a while back."

"Yeah sure," he said sarcastically."

"Listen, I can hook you up with my cousin who's single. Remember we discussed that?"

"I'm listening."

"She's a sexy whore. Remember Hinata."

Sasuke smirked. He knew that Hinata was Sakura's best friend and it would be perfect if he played the pieces right.

"This is a limited time offer, isn't it?"

"Damn right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi sat down beside Tsuki who was lost in the television. He shoved her to get her attenton. She looked over at him and looked back at the TV.

"What's the look for?"

"You abandoned me for your new girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend. She just called me to show me something."

"It's your child?"

"I wonder why you sound so jealous."

"I'm not jealous and answer my question."

"Yes, it's my child," he said getting up.

"Aww, don't be angry. I know you'll love her soon enough."

"Already did, and it died."

She followed himto his room then shut the door behind them. She put her hands around his waist and played with his zipper.

"Why don't I help you out of your sour mood," she said kissing his neck.

"Whatever."

"Let me taste the you the girls loved so much." She pushed him on the bed and began pulling down his pants.

"Yeah, thanks for being so considerate," he said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino sat on the bed crying hard like she never did in her life. She looked at the picture again and cried harder. Then she reached for the razor in her drawer. She proceeded to the bathroom and looked at her deteriorating self. She began slicing away rotten skin, watching the crimson liquid wash down the drain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was some good exercise," he said refreshed.

He looked down at Tsuki who was sweating and breathing hard as if she just ran 2 km. Itachi smirked at her who just smiled back up at him. He got up and allowed her to go the shower. Itachi watched her naked body step into the shower and he washed his hair in the basin.

"I wouldn't mind if you lived with me. It will just take more time if you want me to love you."

"I don't want you to love me. I want you to love Hinata."

"There's no way I can love her. All I wanted was sex, I got it, messed up her life and mine and now I'm faced with this problem. Can't you realise the state I'm in?"

"You will love her. You want her ... badly."

"You're my counsellor. Shouldn't you be saying more realistic things."

"That is why I am your counselor. Face the facts. You won't get over her no matter how much you seduce women, you just can't forget her, can you?"

"..."

"No reply huh. I thought so."

Itachi went in the shower after her and sighed heavily as he let the cold water wash away his stress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on the side of her bed looking through the window of her bedroom. Neji came inside and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm, nothing."

"You look so lost."

"In my thoughts."

"Who're you thinking about."

She turned away her face and blushed. "No one."

"Liar. Maybe I should take your mind off him," he said kissing her.

"This is wrong."

"We're not related."

"We are."

"You're so stubborn. Good night."

"Good night," she said and he left the room.

Hinata watched the stars and imagined a genii appear.

'_You have three wishes,' he said._

'_Okay. First, I want to see my mother.'_

'_Let the first wish be granted.'_

'_Second, I want to be a beautiful lady living in a nice house and have a great-'_

'_I don't think I can do that. Too many things in that one, but it will take time.'_

'_Third ... I want Itachi-san to love me.'_

'_Let that wish ... be granted.'_

As she kept looking at the stars, she drowned off to sleep to sleep and like a sleeping beauty, she waited for her prince to kiss her awake.

'_Itachi-san.'_

**End chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well you see I just want to get this out of the way. It's the next part to chapter five by the way, oh and you should READ the last part. It continues into the story. I just wanted to break it so we can begin into the climax of the story ****-yahoo-. And sorry for the late update i was really busy...**

**So anyways, the chapter begins 0_0!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- The legend of sleeping beauty part 2**

Kuzako lay there on the bed peacefully asleep for nearly five years. He didn't dream, he didn't snore and he didn't breathe. He slept, not moving, fixed in the same position he was left at. But ... he had one dream, the first in five years. Today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young, beautiful lady rode along a pretty white horse led by a man. They rode into the village and the lady asked the man to take her to the peach and white mansion that could be seen from a distance.

The Mistress greeted them once they came and allowed them to stay for the night. The lady, whose name was Rizune, began searching the house and began crying when she gave up.

"Princess Rizune, what has happened?"

"I can't find him."

"Kuzako, my beloved Kuzako."

"Oh, I haven't seen him in five years. And it was after that wizard came to the house."

"The wizard!" she screamed and ran outside.

Some distance away, she snuck into the wizard's house, since he wasn't there. She ran to the locked door. The door that's been locked for five years since she last came here. With some physical strength and a hammer, she opened the door with a loud noise. It didn't even wake up the half-dead state of Kuzako. She left it open just in case. She crept up to his bed and bent down to him.

"Wake up Kuzako," she whispered.

"Just open your eyes. Show me you can hear me, Kuzako!" she said beginning to cry.

She kissed him long and deeply. When she parted, she saw his eyelids flicker and she thought she almost fainted. She helped him out and carried him outside before the wizard came back.

As soon as she was out, her carriage was waiting and Kuzako climbed in. He rubbed his eyes, still dazed and looked at Rizune, realising her for the first time.

"Rtizune! Whta are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Um ... well ... five years."

"Damn, jealous wizard."

"It's okay, you're with me now, my prince."

"Is it time to go home?"

"Yes!"

As they rode out of the village, everyone waved to the carriage. Without realising, they rode over the wizard's foot as he passed.

"Damn you fucking Kuzako. How the hell could you have possibly escaped?"

And for the rest of their life they lived happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're such a sleeping beauty," she said kissing him awake."

"I am not a sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty is a girl."

"But you're so much like her, aren't you?"

"No."

She turned on the television and reached for a drink. After finding something to watch, she turned up the volume so he couldn't sleep.

"Turn that off and go downstairs."

"Oh, am I bothering you."

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah Tsuki. Sure."

"Itachi, weekend's over. Seven o'clock. It's time for work."

**End chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Life gets so much better**

Itachi sat in his chair on Monday morning. Fortunately, there was nothing to be done. He slept through the morning; a little snoring could be heard. But the peace was disturbed by Hidan's entrance into the room. Itachi sat up and glared at him. He was always in a bad mood when someone disrupted his sleep.

"What brings you here Hidan?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"Well start."

"Can you believe that my relationship is actually going smoothly?"

"No. But I'm glad you think that."

"There goes your pissing-off negative answers."

"There's nothing much to say."

"I just hope you and Sakura can last that long."

"Yeah, maybe. What about you?"

"There's nothing about me."

"You and that secretary."

"Trust me, there's nothing. Not with her at least."

"If you say so," he said walking out.

"Because I said so," Itachi said softly, doubting himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino woke up feeling dizzy. She fainted from a terrible loss of blood. She looked up to see her pink-haired best friend sitting against the door of her bathroom. She was dizzy and tried to stand but fell back down.

"Ino?"

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"To prevent you from killing yourself."

"I was not going to kill myself."

"Well, when I came here, you were sprawled out on the floor with a big hole in the middle of your hand, blood gushing out like a river and you call that NOT killing yourself."

"Shut up Sakura," she said and walked out.

"Okay. So that's what I get for being helpful huh. Such an ungrateful bitch," she said in a low tone and walked out.

"Wait. Thanks, but don't tell mom, okay."

"Tell her what."

"That I had sex."

"Ino?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have a smart child."

"Don't talk about children."

"Why don't you take her? She's so pretty."

"Don't talk about children," he said strictly, his annoyance showing.

"Children won't be your only problem," she said with a smirk.

Itachi looked at her with a death glare knowing that she was planning something, as always. He watched her look outside, then back at him.

"Your appointment."

"Send her in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke dressed himself after a short break at the Central Caffé. He looked over at the girl who couldn't stop blushing. He felt good for a few reasons he didn't really care about.

"Do you have girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've never ... done it with her before?"

"No."

"Oh... because she wouldn't want to cheat on you."

"Heh. Talk about it with your friends that work here," he said leaving.

After paying and walking through the door of the CC, he hissed to himself.

"It's a pity that you weren't there," he said as he crossed paths with Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat in the room with Hinata, dead silence between them. She blushed when she looked him in the eye but Itachi kept his gaze on her looking as if he was daydreaming. He was getting annoyed by her constant glances and nearly lost his patience.

"When are you going to stop that?"

"Oh-I-I'm sorry."

"So what is it you're here for?"

"I want to start saving."

"That's all."

She nodded.

"For what?"

"To- to take care of my child … or children."

"Without a father."

She blushed when she thought of a possible suspect for a father. Itachi saw and looked away, hoping she wasn't thinking what he thought she was thinking.

"Do you need something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I can see that saving wasn't your first intention."

She got up from her seat and walked casually, swinging he hands loosely, towards his desk. She leaned over to Itachi, who didn't even shift his position. An exchange of glares and dares was the silent conversion between their eyes. Her eyelids slit half-way and she leaned over some more, covering her mouth over his.

He kissed back, that was quite a reflex, and they competed to see who would pull back first. But then Itachi nibbled on her tongue in his fashion and she shut he eyes tight to prevent making any sound. He pulled away slowly with a smirk on his face, a red cherry on Hinata's who turned around for losing her own game.

"Well?"

"I was wondering… if we could start dating."

Itachi was dumbstruck by this question. He didn't expect her to ask so early. He felt his heart pounding inside his chest and looked down with tear-filled eyes.

"Sorry. I don't date whores."

But deep inside, another set of eyes fluttered and opened...

_Slowly._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino, you look sick."

"I'm fine mom."

"No, we should take you to the hospital."

"There's no need to. Nothing's wrong with me," she shouted and stormed up to her room.

"Get dressed. We're going."

"Why? What's your reason?"

"You look pale. I want to make sure you're okay. Regular check-up."

Ino sniffled as she knew what 'check-up' meant. Her mother was persistent and didn't want her to get to the angry stage.

"Fine. I'm ready," she said coming out. They went downstairs and got in the car. The engine muffled as they headed for the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki watched as Hinata ran out into the driveway crying. She felt the rage to beat the organs out of Itachi and quickly went up by elevator.

Hinata crossed the road and looked up at the place where Sasuke works. Just at that moment, her phone rang and she answered to him on the line. She said, "Okay," then hung up and ran towards the Uchiha firm.

"Itachi! What did you-?"

She stopped when she saw the flow of tears from his eyes.

"Sorry."

He drank some more of the sake he had on the table. His breath became short and slow and he didn't care about being drunk.

"Well, well. Look over there."

Hinata walked into his office, looking dazed by its appearance. She sat in one of the guests' chairs and watched Sasuke finished writing the document. He looked up at her questioningly and put down his pen.

"Um, you called me."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you again."

"Hinata. If you didn't remember."

"I did. Sorry about junior high."

"It's okay. So what's this? Reunion."

"Not exactly. I just want your help."

"With?"

"We'll discuss that later."

"Okay. Later."

As she walked out, he turned her around and kissed her lightly. She nearly stumbled back when he let her go and she looked lost for almost a whole minute. Sasuke smirked and waved to her, reminding her that she was leaving.

All this was watched form the glass across Sasuke's company. Itachi twitched and shuddered as he drank more of the sake. Tsuki watched him, raising an eyebrow and smiling at him when he looked at her. He scoffed and went to the bathroom. She heard him throw up and watched him come back out. He saw her in his spinning chair and walked over to his desk.

"I know. I feel like throwing up too."

"It disgusts me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

He sat in her lap and rested his head on her bosom. She patted his head slowly. She was swinging the chair lightly from side to side so he didn't throw up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Tsuki went into her house for the first in a few months. She went up to her room looking for Raki. But not to her surprise, he was not sleeping, just had a guest with, naked on the bed. She looked at him with disgust and glared at the girl that was there.

"You say that you want me back, but you're just a lying jerk."

"Tsuki!"

She walked out of the room briskly and slammed the door in their face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi twisted and turned in the bed trying to fall asleep. He looked at the clock; 11:45. He lay there, still thinking … of nothing. Then he smiled sarcastically at how he was going to be a nice, kind, older brother. Then he thought of Hinata and put the pillow over his face. He appreciated Tsuki's help, she was his counsellor and remembered she wasn't there. In his mind, the world spun like crazy, and the alcohol's effect caused him to be dizzy. In seconds he snored like a child.

And his eyes continued to open.

_Slowly._

**End chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys i'm just going to clear up the raping issue with hinata for all you readers. She was raped six years ago in junior high and had Reiko six years ago. Itachi remembers that she was the one he had sex with at the party (look back at chap. 9-10) and he doesn't want hinata to find out that he his reiko's father. **

**I hope this settles it and if you have any more concerns, you can ask me. Well then enjoy the story with ease now. **

**Tootles!! *=***

**Chapter 13- Changes for a lifetime**

Tsuki climbed into the bed beside Itachi at two o'clock in the morning. He woke up and hissed at her disturbance. He realised she was in a bad mood and tried to go back to sleep.

"Sorry," she said.

"Well ... how'd it go?"

She mumbled unpleasant words and Itachi chuckled to himself.

"You walked in on him, didn't you?"

"All those flipping text messages and messages almost begging me to come back was just witness his unforgiving actions."

"Then-"

"I don't know why I married him in the first place."

"Then-"

"I can't take it."

"Then-"

"It's just-"

"Then divorce him."

"Just ... what?!"

"Divorce him. He's not worth your attention if he disrespects you like that."

She rolled over and covered her head with the sheets.

"Just go to sleep."

"Sure can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before anyone else reached work that same morning, Hinata ran upstairs to Jiraiya's office. She pushed the door open and looked to see if he was busy. He gestured for her to come in and she closed the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"Um-I-ah-want to resign."

"Hm … all done."

"What?"

"I already did it for you."

"But how did you know?"

"Remember the first time. I looked ahead of time and knew you would come back. So all you have to do is sign right there," he said pointing on the paper.

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

She scribbled her signature on the paper and gave him back. She nearly cried as she ran out to pack her stuff. Hinata didn't think it would be so soon that she would be leaving here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her mother waited impatiently for her daughter to finish in the room. When the nurse called her in, she got up hoping that the results were good. She sat down in the chair beside Ino and looked at an annoyed face, but she just sighed. The doctor took up a stack of papers that were just printed. She flipped through the pages with a doubtful look on her face.

"Has your daughter been telling you about any of her day's activities?"

"Um, no, she hasn't."

"Well, she's in a state of cutting herself. I didn't ask for a reason though since I felt it wasn't my place."

"Really?"

"And I'm afraid your daughter isn't a virgin."

"You had sex young miss," she said turning to Ino.

"Who do you think I am? Your 10 year old? I'm 16 mom and I'm not your little princess anymore so I can do whatever I want now!" Ino shouted and turned to walk outside.

"She'a also three weeks pregnant."

Ino stopped and slowly turned around with a stunned look.

"What?!" they chorused surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi worked diligently, undisturbed in his silent office. Not even the pen made a sound, and he just kept writing, glad for the little peace he had. But that ended when someone rushed into his office. A cheerful voice frightened him when she slapped the papers on the desk.

"Itachi-I mean Uchiha-san-,"

"You can call me Itachi."

"Sorry."

"You could have knocked also. I hope the news is worth my time."

Hinata's look saddened as she felt it was also directed against her.

"No. I didn't mean it that way."

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"I was saying that I gave up my job."

"What? Why?"

"So that … we could start dating."

"Then-" he looked away surprised that she would've actually gone this far.

"Why are you going this far?"

"Because-"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. So you still don't want to date me," she said as her voice started to drone out.

"Get a real job."

"But I can't go back to school."

"Fine, then I'll teach you."

"That means we'll start dating."

"Do you like me?" he asked out of the bloom.

"Ah … yes," she answered blushing.

He looked out of the glass into his brother's office.

"I'm warning you before we start."

She looked afraid as if he was going to say something about being unfaithful. When she heard nothing she looked up again and saw him in front of her leaning over.

"I'm not easy to be with."

"Okay. I'm ready for anything."

"Come to my house this afternoon. Ask Tsuki for anything."

"Okay. Bye Itachi," she said and ran out.

Itachi sat back down and thought. He fell for her … again. It was weird that he liked her now and not just wanted her body. He rested his head between his hands and massaged his temples. _'Why is she so persistent to date me?' _He had tried hard to reject her but he couldn't stop himself. All he had to do was hope that he would have no problems again but when he looked across at the firm beside his, he lost his hope and sighed.

"Uuuggghh!" he shouted loud enough that the rest of the building didn't hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm clock buzzed on Tsuki's desk and she pressed the button, which allowed her to hear Shari's voice. She told her that someone was there to see her and she let him in. Her door opened to and Raki stepped in. He was of average height with black flowing hair and had average body features. He walked over to her desk, her eyes flaring at him.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what!"

"For cheating. Why don't we resolve this at home?"

"I don't think you know what marriage is. What is shown in one. I don't know why I ever thought it was you who I could live with for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, well you can't change that now, so just play along and come home tonight."

"Like you're going to come home anyways."

"Are you rebelling at me?"

"Do you think you're so special?"

"Well, how can you survive without me?"

"I don't think you realise that I've not been there for more than three months and I don't plan on going back. Oh yeah and I'm not dead yet."

"You think you resist me, live like this with that ring on your finger."

"What about you?"

Pause.

"I hope you're not planning on hurting her," said a voice at the door.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"She hates you. Leave her alone."

"Mind your fucking business."

"Tell him Tsuki," he said smiling. She got up and walked over to Itachi who just closed the door.

"Raki… this is my new boyfriend. Aren't you happy for me," she said leaning in to kiss him lightly. Raki clenched his fist and shook his head, walking out the door. He stopped beside Itachi raising his hand to punch him but Itachi dared him to see who was stronger. He continued his way out and suppressed his anger by crackling his knuckles.

Tsuki rested her head on his shoulder and cried silently. Itachi wrapped his hands around her groped her buttocks making her giggle a little. He raised her head and kissed her so she knew she should stop crying.

"Thanks Itachi."

"Yeah. It's lunch time. Let's go home. I'll make us something."

"Okay."

Even though the doors were not glass, if you stood at certain angle you could see through a glass piece. And there Hidan watched the scene, amused by its entirety. _'No relationship huh Itachi. Shit!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran up to her room as soon as she reached home. Ino felt the gurgling in her stomach and she went to the bathroom. Her mother waited for her outside and had painkillers and medicine. when Ino came out she saw her standing there and walked back to her room.

"Ino, it's to help you, so you don't have a miscarriage."

"Yeah, you would rather kill the child."

"No, that child needs a chance to live."

"Fine, you're right. And I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I just can't believe it. I'm sorry for treating you the way you didn't want to be treated."

"It's okay. You just wanted me to be your princess."

"Who's the father."

"… my boyfriend."

"Tell him."

"No!"

"You should."

"But...-okay."

"I'm going to leave now. All the instructions are on the table. I'll try and come back ASAP."

She left for her room and sat on the bed crying. She picked up the phone and dialed two numbers for a three-way. After they got the message, they rushed in as soon as she hung up and Ino wondered if they were human.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

She raised her head and Hinata saw those fearful eyes like what she had when she heard the news. She ran over to her and wrapped her hands around her, giving her a warm smile. Ino felt it and stopped crying.

"It's okay. We'll help you."

"How did you know?"

"Um-I just … can tell," she said with a fake smile that Ino saw through.

"I'm pregnant Sakura. Hinata … were you pregnant before?"

She looked down and nodded slowly. Sakura had distorted look on her face as she had never been told about her friend's past especially that they had been best friends since first year of junior high.

"Who's the father, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Deidara, my boyfriend."

"Aren't you going to tell him?"

"Sigh. Yeah, I guess I'll do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi looked across the room where Hidan just sat. He was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't get any sleep at the fact that he was tired and this person wouldn't give him a break.

"Hey, don't get mad."

"I **want** to sleep."

"Let's just talk privately and I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"Sigh. Okay, it's time you know."

"I _am_ your best friend. But I did see some misleading things and I think I misinterpreted."

"Okay. I'm not with Tsuki but she's the counselor I mentioned earlier. She's living with me and all."

"Oh, so that was a pretend scene until the last part."

"I was just providing comfort."

"Alright … I get that, so what's your love life."

Itachi yawned and looked on the bed then raised an eyebrow at Hidan.

"I liked a girl since junior high but I didn't realise when we had sex, got her pregnant and our child was adopted. What I didn't realise was that I would've met her again. I didn't want to date her but she was persistent and I gave up by saying yes."

"And now you don't want to lose her but you might when she finds out you are her daughter's father."

"Yeah, but that's not all."

"What else?"

"You know how after a while of dating they want you to marry them?"

"Hn."

"That's what might happen and I'm pretty sure some other 'pests' are going to come and take out their wrecked relationship on mine."

Hidan chuckled. "Aww, such a cute story. It's Hinata-chan isn't it?"

"You know her?"

"I've been going there long before you."

"Such a whore."

"So were you."

"Anyways, you got the story so leave."

"Good night."

"Fuck off."

Hidan snickered at him and watched as Hinata's other friend ran around the huge company. He closed the door half-way and spoke loud enough to himself for Itachi to hear.

"Seems like _marriage_ isn't so far off."

**End chapter**

* * *

Cha**pter 13- Changes for a lifetime **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- The plan: success or failure?**

Hidan noticed the young blonde female as she vigorously knocked over the people in her way as she passed. She made her way to his office and hesitated before opening the door. She thought of what she was going to say as if rehearsing for a drama and then tilted the door open pushing her head in first. When she noticed he wasn't busy she closed the door behind her and walked over to the older blonde's desk. He noticed a change in her size but kept silent in case the wrong words slipped from his mouth.

"What's wrong, un?"

"I-I-"

He tilted his head in question but she ignored him, took a deep breath and proceeded to try again.

"Deidara, I'm pregnant."

He didn't move and his face displayed astonishment like no one had seen before. Ino became nervous that he might not want her anymore just like the sad reality shows where the man leaves the girl to suffer despite being one of the main roles in the whole complex situation. Ino wanted her life to be less stressing, and even though problems like these occur, she hoped that he wouldn't crush her hopes and dump her.

"Ah, well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"We have to get married after I finish school."

"No! No way. I'm not the marrying guy at all."

"But you can't leave me to take care of the baby myself!"

"There's your mother."

"No. _We_ made the mistake so _we_ have to fix it."

"I'm sorry I just can't-"

"Yeah, I knew it," she said crying. "All you men are the same." She walked out the room and bounced Hidan out of his path. He sighed and laughed at the same time.

"Wow, I guess I wrong about them this time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata where are you going?" Neji asked as she came downstairs in a change of clothes.

"Um, just going to the shopping centre."

"You've been on the road a lot lately. You just came back and you're leaving again."

"Then you want to come shopping with me?" she asked smiling at him.

"No! Guys don't go shopping Hinata."

"You're not very successful with the 'cool' act. That's why you'll never get a wife," she said smirking as she shut the door.

It did get on his nerves all right. Whenever she teased him about not getting a wife. He used this chance to phone a certain someone about Hinata's destination. Luckily, Itachi was at work and so he would be successful about their meeting. I mean, who could not give in to Sasuke's good looks. He smirked and it broadened into a laugh, when he pictured Itachi's shocked face when he sees his 'girlfriend' dating his own brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shopping centre was huge and crowded as usual. It had three stories, two elevators and many escalators to find your way around. It decorated with beige, cream and light maroon and the stores inside used colours they liked to compliment it as well. It was cold with the air conditioner but you didn't need to treat it as if it was wintertime. You'd really look silly.

You could shop from morning to evening and you would get hungry. People set up their restaurants and food places with all sorts of varieties. Setting up a business in here was a good way to make money and save money. There were frequent sales, discounts and specials. You could find almost everything in here from babies' clothes to household appliances. Oh, I shouldn't leave out the couples that come here often. If the park is too public, you can find a spot there too.

Two of the trio met at the entrance. Hinata looked to her and Sakura looked to her right for any sign of Ino. They turned to see if she was going to surprise them from behind but that wasn't the behind they looking be looking for. When they turned around they tripped over each other as Ino's mother scared them. Ino got out the car and shut the door, then took the card from her. They waved her "goodbye" after Ino got the 'don't spend off my money' look. They turned to the inside of the huge mall and looked around like lost puppies.

"So where do we go?" Sakura asked.

"I'm cold."

"Yeah me too."

"Let's go to the kiddies store first."

"Aww Hinata."

"We can buy Reiko's clothes and Mira's clothes." (Ino decided to name her daughter Mira).

"Okay, c'mon," Ino said pulling them."

They took the escalator to the store located just beside the shoe's store that was named _'Les Chaussures'_. They went inside and scrambled around with the clothes. It wasn't until 15 minutes later that they saw something to buy, well except Sakura.

"Hey, isn't this so cute. It has a teddy bear on the front."

"I prefer the one the sailor moon picture," Sakura said doing the pose.

"Oh don't worry I might even buy the costume for her when she's older." They all laughed.

"That's a nice dress for Reiko."

"Yeah, since she likes blue I just thought of buying this."

"Look at this Sakura. It matches the colours of you hair and eyes."

She held up a dress that was light pink. Except for the v-shaped neck that wasn't cut deep, the top part was like a chinese dress of the same material, with a green sparkled linen decorating it. The designs on the front were darker green emerald-looking stones that were sewed on and connected by pink threads. Another green linen distinguished the hips and flowed into a flare at the bottom. The set came with a pair of shoes and accessories and Sakura had to try on the whole thing.

"Yup, it looks great."

"You should wear it on a date."

"It's a bit expensive."

"SO!" they shouted.

"Ok! You don't need to shout."

They were finally cashing and out of the store with couple of bags. Looking around for another place, they spotted a sign that marked 'SALE' and literally ran over to it. The number of bags each one had doubled by the time they left that store.

"Remember, we can't forget about shoes." And they were at it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji switched of the motor in the parking lot close to the main entrance of the mall. He came out from the driver's side of the car and waited for Sasuke to exit the car before locking the doors. Unfortunately, it was their first time here; they had no need for coming somewhere like this. Up the stairs they went and the cool wind shocked them as they looked ahead at the three stories and all the stores in here. They looked dumbfounded at each other.

"How are we going to find them now?"

"I don't know."

"This might take a while."

"Hopefully they don't see us first."

"Yeah. You think they're still on the bottom floor."

"They didn't come a long time ago, so yeah."

"Wow."

"Let's start searching."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who do we put up for this job?" Itachi asked.

"Don't know. I think Kisame is good. He's the loud and boisterous type."

"Yes. I was thinking about someone of that type which puts us back to Hidan."

"Hidan will give us a bad name. You know how frustrated he gets with these patient jobs."

"We need someone to report to Pein by the end of the day and we haven't come to an agreement yet."

"I know it's sad, Itachi."

Itachi sat in Sasori's office with the stack of files on his lap. They were debating about it for the last thirty minutes. This was the first break they had taken from this argument where there was silence in the room. The two looked up as the door creaked and Deidara's head popped in.

"Oh, so you're here too Itachi-san."

"We can't talk now," Sasori said.

"But Sasori-chaan," he wined.

"Aww, just talk to your ex-boyfriend for a while."

"Huh, that wasn't-"

"Oh we all knew you two were, 'cough'"

Deidara sat in the sat in the chair and pouted. He lifted his head with more serious-looking eyes.

"What should I do? My girlfriend is pregnant and she might dump me because I won't take care of her child."

"You mean _our_ child."

"Ehh," he said getting angry.

"It is _your_ child and you should take responsibility for _your_ child."

"But I don't get well with children."

"Then you should have thought about that before."

"So mean."

"But he's right," Sasori said.

"Maybe I should find another girl."

"What about how she'll feel. It's not you broke up because you don't like her anymore. She'll still be there taunting you."

"Hmm."

"And it's not you're taking care of the child without her. Think about it that way. Suppose she feels the same way you feel about children."

"Oh I see. I'll ... think about it then."

"Thanks guys," he said before leaving.

"Wow. You're a good counselor."

"Aren't I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys found the girls on the escalators, going to the second floor. They had to separate them before they got to the second floor. Sasuke worked his idea. Hinata was at the very back, a little behind so it was perfect. He rushed up the stairs and took one of her bags from her hand so she noticed. She spun around and ran after him. The rest were already on the second floor before she could shout to them. She decided to look for the thief and found him near the elevator. She ran on and went inside to where he stood. He turned and smiled at her but got frightened when she squealed.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"Hey."

"Why did you take my bag?"

"Well here's your bag."

"Thanks. I guess I should meet up with the others."

"No, I want you to come with me," he said and pulled her out of the elevator with him.

Neji met the others when they stepped of the escalator. He greeted them casually like he appeared out of nowhere. He walked with them and helped with their shopping like any other male friend. He smiled; their plan was working.

The third floor was like an entire food court. Restaurants positioned themselves everywhere and most of your favourite food shops where right here. Sasuke helped her with her bags so he could boast about being chivalrous. It wasn't a quality you could tell he had like other guys, so he tried his hardest. They walked around on the floor for sometime before Hinata decided she would go to a fast food restaurant.

"I never knew the line would be so long."

"At least we got our food."

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

Hinata ordered number three on the menu. That included a double cheese sandwich with large fries and a soda but she ordered a mash potato salad on the side. Sasuke ordered a number five, which was a simple ham sandwich and a large soda. They sat at the corner in the colder parts of the seating area. Hinata gazed at the decoration on the table before picking up her food. Sasuke stared at her until she looked his way.

"What's wrong?"

"Are young going to finish that?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, you sure eat a lot."

"Heh."

"So how old are you now?"

"Um, 17."

"Oh, same age as me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't move out of my house yet though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My father insists on keeping me back for some important reason."

"Aw. That's sad."

"What about you?"

"Well, I live with my cousin."

"So you can go anywhere."

"Yea, but if its really far I have to beg him to drive me there."

"Oh, maybe when I can drive soon I can take you certain places," said tilting his head and putting emphasis on _certain. _

She giggled at his comment. "Ah, okay."

Sasuke offered to dispose of her garbage for her. She smiled at his generosity. He thought of something they could do to pass time. He suggested going to the next floor. When he attempted to ask her, she was over at another shop buying cakes. He sighed and watched her take the slices from the lady. She offered him one and he took gratefully. She agreed to go some games after she washed her hands.

Hinata felt she being watched as she went into the elevator again but her attention was drifted to Sasuke again when he held her hand and pulled her inside. They went from game room to game room. They sat on one of the benches in the passage. Sasuke looked at his watch and realised it was 5:30pm. He had to leave quickly before his father gave him more work.

Hinata's senses did not fool her. Tsuki dialed his number. She watched from the open dining area of a french restaurant nearby. She was surprised Hinata didn't realise his motive, but she would prevent his 'plan' from going any further. She was just behind them at a safe distance. The phone rang and she could hear Itachi's voice on the other line.

"So what is it?"

"I think someone is pestering your girlfriend."

"And who is that?"

"Why should I say? You have to come anyway."

"Hn, thanks for telling me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just-"

"You sound so dead."

"Well, later."

Itachi hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He slouched down in his chaired and sighed deeply. One of the passing secretaries stopped and delivered something to him. Itachi picked up the package. It said anonymous but he opened it anyways.

"What the heck is this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke escorted her downstairs as they went by the escalator. They stopped on the first floor and he returned her bags to her. He kissed her lips and backed away as he went to meet up with Neji. Since he didn't see him yet he stayed to keep her company. Fiddling with his hands in pockets, Hinata smiled and she knew what was coming.

"Did you have fun in the little time we spent together."

"Yeah, you knid of spent a lot of money though."

"That's okay," he said before leaning closer. "I just want to know if you would want to date me... because I like you."

She blushed slightly when she heard him confess but she laughed because she had expected it. "Well, Sasuke, you see I ..."

**End chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, vampire-angel14 is back. Okay... this chapter is what should say i don't know but you have to read it to get what i'm saying. It's not like the other normal chappies so I hope you get into its mood. **

**Itachi: why did it have to be me?**

**vampire-angel: its not my fault. Oh no he's going to eat me! **

**itachi: I am not**

**vampire-angel: wait, just let me say something... readers... enjoy! Noooooo!! **

**Chapter 15- Always smile**

He stood from a distance where she couldn't sense him. He watched the tense Hinata stand there frozen at his question. They were just at the stairs; Sasuke was about to leave. Itachi was hiding around the corner, standing behind the railing where he could hear clearly. He wanted to go and bash his little brother until he was quarter-dead; half-dead meant he could be sued. But he had patience and didn't want to cause a scene so he waited.

Sasuke and Hinata stood a foot distance apart. Hinata felt the tension around them. She saw it in his eyes. He was serious. What would she say? Somewhere else she could feel another pair of eyes watching her but she couldn't turn from Sasuke's anxious gaze. She thought about it for another couple of seconds and sighed.

"I ... really wouldn't mind-" Sasuke's heart jumped and Itachi started to become angry. "But I already have someone else in mind," she said in one fast breath. Itachi remained calm and pleased. Sasuke lowered his head and Hinata thought he was going to cry but he started to laugh... too much.

"Oh if that's how it is then I guess I failed."

"Sorry Sasuke."

"Bye."

Sasuke walked to the car to meet Neji. Hinata gasped when she saw him but her attention was drawn back to the other girls who surprised her. She remembered the other pair of eyes back then but they had left and she really wanted to know who it was. They questioned her about why she left and they talked non-chalantly as they went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki was waiting him when he walked through the door. He had to do his daily rituals before he talked about anything. He changed into sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt and out down his briefcase. Tsuki offered him a glass of water which he drank to his delight. He sat down and changed the program on the television. He was ready to talk now.

"So what happened? You seem like usual."

"Isn't that good?"

"No. At times like this you should have a change in emotion."

"I did but remembering tomorrow overpowered that."

"Tomorrow?"

"That's okay."

"I thought it was the day after tomorrow?"

"There's that too. Don't remind me."

"Interesting. Go get some sleep." She didn't have to say it. He was asleep on the couch with his hair everywhere. She giggled at him and left him but she wanted to know about tomorrow and why he was depressed so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Neji you want some ice cream?" she asked him after they finished eating dinner.

"Yeah sure."

She brought some to him. He was on the phone talking to Sasuke again. She wondered when did they become friends. It was sometime after she met Itachi and it seems to have to gotten worse. Maybe she was fretting too much, but something was being planned.

"Are you sure she that's what she meant? You know girls nowadays."

"That is what she meant. She said she likes someone else and I want to know who."

"That's not possible. There's no one else better then you around here."

He was silent. "Hello!" Neji shouted.

"Hn, there's my brother."

"He's too old for her."

"No, not really. But he wouldn't be interested in her type, I think."

"Get some rest, it's late. We'll talk it over some other time."

"Bye." _Click._

"What are you doing there?" Hinata stood at the wall which led to the kitchen.

"How come you and Sasuke are friends all of a sudden?"

"We were always friends."

"Really? Then who set us up to be separated by having Sasuke steal my bags only to end up confessing to me because someone wasn't satisfied with my boyfriend?"

"Um..." _'Wow she got it all right through. Wait ... boyfriend?'_

"So you already started dating?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"Don't apologize. All of you always do this to me."

She went to her room and cried silently. She fell asleep shortly after and wished that better things could happen to her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sigh. Oh dear it's today. Such a dreaded day. Why does this day have to come every year? I can't even wish away. Maybe I could if I had some kind of powers. Ah, that's unrealistic. Why am I muttering to myself? 'No! No!.' _Splatter. _

It's 10am. Itachi sat up half asleep. That nightmare came every year on this day. He was still on the couch. He looked at the clock. It was so early; he thought of sleeping out the day. He knew it. Today would drag on and on and the dullness would infect him more and more until tomorrow morning came. Tsuki had gone to work already; he took the day off because it made no sense to work like this.

Gratefully, he ate the breakfast Tsuki made for him; initially he was going to starve because he didn't feel like eating. He gobbled down the pancakes quickly and munched on the omelet sandwich. His appetite changed a little so he would probably eat lunch. He put the plates in the dishwasher and propped himself on the sofa. Itachi looked at the package he got yesterday. It was nicely decorated. Curiously, he pulled it apart and saw a coupon with and advertisement. He looked through and liked the contents. Lastly, he picked up a card. It said, _'Happy Birthday! From Shisui.'_

He paused for a moment while he entered his room. Putting on his clothes, he remembered everyone gave him something for his birthday. But that was different from their reason of giving him presents. He figured that out from he was little and he was correct. Ever since he left the house no one has ever spoken to him. He recognised Shisui as a brother more than Sasuke, since he was so self-centered. Itachi locked the door of his car and drove off to the hot springs.

The building itself was huge; he wondered if the bath was really that big. He took the coupon out from his pockets and gave the lady at the door who was wearing a cute maid-like dress. He watched her and it made him snicker; even his depressed state couldn't prevent him from thinking ecchi thoughts. Another girl met inside and escorted him to the room. He noticed that it was actually two baths instead of one-one for males and the other for females.

He kept noticing those maid outfits around the place. His mind wandered as unusually as he started to daydream. He took off his clothes and in his mind pictured the day four months ago when Hinata was there undressing him. The clothes weren't similar but his mind played him psychologically today. The virtual Itachi had fun while the physical Itachi was suffering; sad day isn't it. He could feel himself pulling her and eating her greedily, quite different from his motive that time. His heart throbbed as he saw those pearly lavender orbs gazing at him. Moving his face closer he licked her soft lips that were rather dry and chappy. He felt the difference in the texture of her face as he caressed her face. It wasn't as smooth as before; it was almost familiar and distant. The texture was not as soft as a girl's; it was more male-like...

"Aha ha ha."

"Shisui, that's disgusting."

"Your reaction was priceless."

"You could have woken me up instead of entertaining yourself."

"Well, I see you received my present."

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

The steam was refreshing. The two men stepped inside the hot water and let out a deep sigh. The heat of the water reached their bones and their bodies started to shiver. Itachi kept shifting to find a comfortable position. His long black hair hung over his shoulders and his bangs framed his face. He took a deep breath, his muscles tensioning up and when he exhaled they relaxed. He was nearly half-awake and he drifted off every now again. Shisui was coming closer again; it was really creepy.

"You look like a girl," Itachi said pointing to his face. Shisui had short flowing hair like Itachi's which barely brushed his shoulders. His bangs were cut short and hung over his forehead. You wouldn't mistake him for a guy though since his manly features stood out.

"So what. You like a girl too. Common just flash the hair and the guys here will fall for you like that," he said jokingly.

Itachi grumbled.

"Aw, just talk to me. Why are you sulking apart from today being your birthday? I'm trying to help you feel better."

"I'm leaving her. I don't want to leave her here."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm moving to the east section."

"What! So soon?"

"It's not soon. I was told two weeks ago."

"So if I never asked you now, my best friend wouldn't tell me he's leaving me."

"That's because-"

"That's because he been more worried about this girl than his best friend. I see... you really like her."

"Can't you refuse?"

"Refusing an order could cost me my job though I did try. But..."

******************

Flashback

_The office was the same since the last time he came here. Pein had had a serious look on his face and Itachi knew this was no time to joke around. He wondered what the big news was so sudden-maybe he was being promoted again._

"_Itachi, in two weeks I will be moving you to the east section."_

"_What?!" he said in a low tone but he was surprised. He couldn't take more work at this time._

"_Itachi, I hope you understood that."_

"_I can't go right now. There are a few problems I need to clear up."_

"_Clear them up in these two weeks. If you can't do this then you are not fit for this job maybe I should hand over your position."_

"_No sir."_

"_I didn't expect to hear that from you. Well then will you be accepting this?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Your provisions are already in place. You will be living with your work partners-two of them. Well, good luck. We'll miss you here."_

"_Thank you sir." Itachi closed the door and sighed, leaning against the wall. _

End flashback

********************

"So you would have lost your job huh."

"I don't really think he would have done it though. I was just in a state of shock."

"Don't worry you'll figure it out. You know some things just happen for the better."

"Yeah I guess." Shisui chuckled.

"So, you're not finished."

"Huh."

"You haven't told me what else is bothering you."

"Don't you know that yet?"

"I may have forgotten."

"It's my family."

"Oh, now I remember."

"They've forgotten about me ever since I left."

"So you're saying you were right all along."

"Yup, always was."

"They just wanted to prosper off me. Using me like bait and pretending to love by always giving me presents so that I would be flattered and feed them with money. But now that I'm gone, I'm working for myself and they completely have no use for me anymore."

"Amazing," he said dragging out the word.

"This is no time for your sarcastic remarks."

"But what was most frightening was your 12th birthday."

"I know."

"And that's mostly why you're depressed."

"Don't remind me."

*********************

"_Aunty! Aunty!"_

_She stood by the kitchen counter mixing the ingredients together for Itachi's favourite cake. Itachi could always feel the joy of being a kid around her. Instead of giving him a cake directly, she thinks it's more fun when they bake it together. _

"_Itachi, what about all the other cakes you got."_

"_Oh, I sold them. I can even make a profit on my birthday that will at least be for myself."_

"_I know you feel used but you'll be able to leave home soon."_

"_Can't I live with you?"_

"_No, if they find you here they might have my head."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's okay. Bring the baking tins."_

_They left in the oven for the rest of the afternoon. Itachi always came over to his aunt's house on his birthdays. It was always fun. But there were dangers to that and his aunt knew that the leaders would find out._

"_It's finished."_

"_Well then let's eat."_

"_It's really good as usual."_

"_Ha ha."_

"_Thank you!"_

"_Itachi. Don't worry about everyone else that you feel is using you because there are others that will always love you. That is why I want to you to always have that cheerful face. You should always smile in their presence."_

"_Aunty...no! no!" he saw the blood roll off the side of her face as she fell. Shisui also watched from around the corner as the murderer took off into the bushes._

*********************

"Ever since then, I always had that nightmare on my birthday."

"But she left you with caring words."

"Yeah." They finally finished changed after they exceeded the time on the coupon. In the driveway Itachi smiled at him while he leaned on his car.

"Thanks Shisui."

"You can always talk to me."

"Where you going now?"

"Hm, I'm heading home."

"Enjoy your day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see. So it's his birthday today."

"Yeah."

"But why would that make him act him so strange."

"Something happened a few years ago."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me."

"Okay!"

"Wait, hide. He's coming."

Itachi opened the door carefully scanning the room for any unwanted dangers. Tsuki looked at him in question. He came inside, assuming safety and sat down beside her so if anything happened he wouldn't be alone.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not scheming anything."

"How can I be so sure? You might still be planning to suffocate me until I told you what was wrong."

"So something is wrong." She clapped two times. The lights suddenly flickered and shut off leaving Itachi stunned.

"I was right. Why did I move?"

"SURPRISE!" came two voices, two female voices. The lights returned, reassuring him that it was over, but indeed he turned around and his heartbeat fell short again like this morning; at least she didn't notice.

"Hi, Hinata."

"Happy Birthday Itachi!" she screamed.

It didn't sound annoying like his family but it sounded like his aunty's children and Shisui when they were younger. There was a feeling of joy and satisfaction with the atmosphere around them. He snapped back to reality and saw her pointing to the table. He saw a huge cake in the centre. It was double-tiered and was covered in white and lavender icing. It was made with his favourite colours: white, blue and purple though the shade of the purple was light, almost like lavender.

Around the cake there were twenty-two lit candles that spelt 'ITACHI'. There were also sandwiches and biscuits; not very much though. Hinata also tied two small balloons on Itachi's chair. It wasn't childish at all; in fact he liked the way she set it up. He only thought that it was too much food for the three of them but Hinata said later that she would take some for Shisui tomorrow. She escorted him to the table and he sat in the middle, between her and Tsuki.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you."

She felt embarrassed and covered it up by turning it into excitement.

"Well let's eat it."

"All of us."

"Why not?" she said in a softer, more seductive voice while licking the icing off her finger.

"I'll get you back for that?"

They ate and ate the cake. By the time they were full, half the cake was finished. Tsuki cleaned up and put the cake in the fridge. The wind was cool outside as Itachi sat on the balcony. Hinata crawled onto his lap and lay down.

"I see you've finished packing." He shot up surprised. Hinata glanced down.

"How did you know?"

"Tsuki told me last week. She said you were too depressed to talk to anyone."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you alone."

"It's okay. I don't want you to get fired because of me. Just don't cheat on me okay."

"I promise. But you have to be careful of certain people."

"Like Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"I don't know what happened when you were younger, but when my aunt died she told me that there are people that really love you from their heart, so you should always smile."

"Shisui told you."

"And that's why I'll smile even though you're leaving me, because you're going to come back right."

"I love you," he softly managed to whisper in her ear.

"That's not loud enough."

Tsuki gestured to Itachi at the door. She said, "Close your eyes." In his hand Tsuki placed a box and Hinata put something around the hand he held out. He opened them early and they hit him hard. He gazed at the golden bracelet with sapphire stones. It was elegant and beautiful. He admired it and it fit perfectly. Itachi opened Tsuki present next. The stuffing had a nice scent but it hid whatever was underneath and that annoyed him. He lifted it up and he saw a new phone; the latest on the markets. She got it for him because Hinata had it also and you could send emails with it and some other stuff. He told them thanks again. He appreciated everything he got today and he was really happy.

On the deck he kissed her long and deeply one last time. He cunningly slipped on a necklace around her neck. She noticed it and gasped loudly so that even Tsuki came outside. It was a rhinestone, floral set that came with a necklace, earrings, bracelet and a ring which he slipped on her finger. She squeezed him tightly when she didn't know what to say. She put it away carefully hoping that there would be a day when she could wear it in his presence.

He smiled at her, from deep down and he laughed softly while he kissed her forehead. She blushed turning pink from his elegant smile. She also smiled at him before leaving but Itachi called her back for a slice of the cake. Hinata reminded him of his aunt and she was like the medicine to his depression.

"I'll come back here," he said as she walked away. She turned and winked at him and ran up the driveway to the gates.

"_You should always smile in their presence." _It was a wonderful feeling. As he watched her leave, he recognised that Tsuki was always right. But now he would have to go some of that. They waved to each other endlessly as the evening breeze started to blow.

**End chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guess whaaat! I have a little something special for all you linkin park fans (sorry if you're not). I picked this because it was great for this chapter. No, you don't have to know it but it would be good if you did so it would have a better flow when you read it.

*Hint – its the title of the chapter

Well... my readers... once again... enjoy!!!!!!

**Chapter 16- What I've done**

----Part 1----

Itachi stood in front of the station eleven o'clock that Friday morning. He held the directions in his hand that Pein gave him last week. He didn't pack very much but he put most of his luggage on the train already. He carried with only one suitcase and backpack. He had food, water and something to play with. He frequently got lost in his thoughts again even though his birthday had passed, however, last night's experience with Hinata was something to remember.

Here again. The last time he went to a substation was when he just moved here at four years old. His parents decided to move to the city when Sasuke was born. Now he was going back again. Even though he was just transferring work locations, it meant more than that to him.

_Snap _

_~Intro~_

The place was crowded and jam-packed. You could hardly find space to walk. The small breeze only flicked his hair gently. He stood amidst the tension and busy people. He looked back on the city where he had gone through a lot these past years. He decided to start over and find himself again; it was another way of being schizophrenic. But he was pleased with this idea. He knew he had to relinquish what was here but he would return to claim it once again.

Itachi didn't notice the feint presence watching from a distance. Hinata was there to watch him go. It was like a silent good-bye. She would miss him very much but she would have to work hard to keep up to him. She got captured in his eyes in glance he made while turning around. As he stared at the surroundings she stared into his captivating eyes. He turned around began to move forward. She felt like she would pull him back and threaten him to stay but she couldn't. So, she could just watch his back move further away from her and the sunbeams glisten on his black hair. She whispered a silent 'good-bye' while she cried, hoping it would reach him.

_~In this farewell~_

A small tightening in his chest told him something was wrong. He felt like he heard Hinata's voice somewhere in the distance. He was a little detached though because he thought he would see her today before he left. He wanted to smell her lavender fragrance and hold her close to him. That was probably why his chest was hurting him; it wasn't safe to leave her here. But he was going to change.

_~There's no blood~_

_~There's no alibi~_

He knew he had no excuses for his actions. But this time he was going to make better use of his life. Even though he was right when he stopped engaging with girls, things he did before that still haunted him secretly after he met Hinata. That was good for him though, it gave him a chance to forgive himself and jump over that iron-steel wall that stood in front of him.

_~Cause I've drawn regret~_

_~For the truth~_

_~Of a thousand lies~_

Hinata stood and shook the empty cup. She had a large cappuccino that morning to make her feel somewhat hyper today, but she thought that probably wouldn't work. The morning was busy as usual and she overlooked the usual traffic on the main road. She sighed and the breeze shocked her making her tremble.

_~So let mercy come~_

_~And wash away~_

"All departing on train #642 please board now."

Itachi looked on his ticket. That was his number. He said 'goodbye' to his old town and now he was moving on. The train wouldn't leave for another ten minutes. He walked slowly through the congregation of countless people like a ghost until he reached the door of the train. He handed the conductor his ticket and stepped inside with an atmosphere of defeat yet he showed he had a new purpose. He had passed a piece of glass that had been shattered, but a piece was still left hanging on the wall. He stopped and looked in it; he looked at the old Itachi that was purposely fading away- because he wanted it to. When he saw himself on the outside he thought nothing was wrong with him, but when he thought about the inside, there were more than a hundred jumbled pieces.

_~What I've done~_

_~I've faced myself~_

Hinata walked along the sidewalk to her house. She thought of doing nothing today. She was tired and it was just morning. She passed the Central Caffé at that moment, stopping and looking at it like a monument of her past. She could sense it was full of horny men and girls offering up their bodies for money. She used to do that but the thought was no longer there in her mind- just the memories of her days with Sakura and Ino inside there.

_~To cross out what I've become~_

_~Erase myself~_

Itachi got a good seat beside a window. No one else came beside him and he was happy for that. The train engine started and it moved off with a sudden jerk. Itachi felt like he

was falling deeper and deeper into an infinite hole yet he was crawling safely out of another one, soon reaching the top. He couldn't understand these conflicting feelings and where they came from. Though he knew that he would probably feel this more and more until he could get over its source.

_~And let go of what I've done~_

She continued to walk solemnly along the pavement. It seemed to go on forever until you turned off on your own path. That was the kind of 'road' she was walking on right now. She needed to park somewhere and do something. It wouldn't help either of them if she just sat and waited for him. Plus, she needed to occupy herself to keep her mind off things. Just then she passed Itachi's apartment. She smiled and laughed as she remembered some of the things she did to win his heart but she felt uncomfortable about something she couldn't recognise. She occasionally thought something was missing but shook it off as some other thing bothering her.

_~Put to rest~_

_~What you thought of me~_

It was going to be a long ride. He was glad the train was going there directly and he didn't have to make another stop. He calculated his day through. He would get to the city by four in the afternoon and it would be evening by the time he reached home. Usually when he got home he would call Hinata or think of her or debate with Tsuki about her. Even though she was right that he loved her, she was wrong that he was probably obsessed now, but he will never confess that she won the argument. He would miss her a lot but he doesn't know if it will still be alright with his women and sexual desires and all.

_~While I clean this state~_

_~With the hands of uncertainty~_

Little puddles formed on the surface of the roads and collected in potholes. Hinata stepped into a small one. The rain was coming faster. She quickened her pace and pushed past women and children to try and find a taxi. But she couldn't wait and walked the rest of the way. The drops were soft and ran off her skin delicately. It was nice today; not usually like bullets. She remembered when she was young, her father would take her and Hanabi to play when it was lightly falling in the park she was now passing. Those were the days.

_~So let mercy come~_

_~And wash away~_

_~What I've done~_

_~I've faced myself~_

_~To cross out what I've become~_

_~Erase myself~_

_~And let go of wha-a-at I've do-o-one~_

Itachi leaned against the glass. There were many people on this ride. It was very noisy also but Itachi was lost in his mind so he didn't hear the noise. He paid attention to the used brown fields that stretched across the land. He didn't like the view. The land was overgrazed and misused which showed why this happened. Not much further, there was a bright green patch of land that could be seen for acres onwards. He hoped it would stay like that. His mind felt more comfortable now and seeing small things like these motivated him. He saw farmers working hard at the crops, not giving up every year, trying to do better each time.

Hinata reached home drenched. Her red blouse was soaked and shrunk and her figure imprinted through the creases. She went straight upstairs past the two figures in the living room. She felt their stares but she allowed them to ask no question. She shut her door and changed slowly; she had nothing to do for the afternoon. The rain stopped ironically and she saw a rainbow shadowing the clouds at first, now it appeared brightly and tried to outshine the sun. It inspired her to work harder than ever and she was confident that things would go well for her.

_~For what I've done~_

_~I start again~_

_~And whatever pain may come~_

_~Today this ends~  
~I'm forgiving wha-a-at I've do-one~_

She hoped Itachi would be safe over there too. She also hoped he contacted her. And she also hoped he would still love her.

_~I've faced myself~_

_~To cross out what I've become~_

_~Erase myself~_

_~And let go of what I've done~_

Itachi knew that Hinata was his prime aspirations much less his desires. He hoped she would be secure. He hoped she would speak to him when he called and he hoped she wouldn't relinquish him. He had began to love her too much now for him to be shattered by her.

_~What I've done~_

_~Forgiving what I've done~_

----Part 2----

Hinata dressed casually and went downstairs. She ignored the two boys staring at her as if she was crazy. She still allowed for no discussion. She took out her lunch and sat in front of the television, changing it to something she wanted to watch.

"Hey we were watching that!"

"I don't care."

They looked at each other in surprise.

"Did something happen this morning?" Neji asked.

"Maybe it was because the rain caught her," Sasuke added a snide comment.

"Or maybe you're it's because you're at my house," she said making that one really painful.

"What did I do?"

"I think I answered your question."

"Huh," Neji said blank.

"Hinata, why don't we go talk outside," Sasuke said trying to pull out the chair.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Hinata ran upstairs with her food and water and locked the door. Sasuke looked at Neji but he couldn't answer his question.

"You think Itachi did this to her?"

"Forget that. Now's your chance."

"Heh."

Hinata smiled happily in her room while she watched her show. This new 'bitchy' attitude towards Sasuke was necessary if she wanted to keep her promise; she didn't like him anyway. It was going to be seeing the two 'genii', as they were always called, try to pull her strings in going out with him. She thought about Itachi, took up the phone to talk to him but threw it on the bed; he probably wouldn't answer anyway. But she was eager to talk to him more that he was gone. She blushed thinking about him and was glad that he wouldn't make fun of her cherry face. The afternoon was very dark outside and the pitter-patter lulled her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His calculation was wrong this time. The train stopped at 4:45pm. He didn't have much time till nightfall. The station was busier than at home because it had a larger population. In fact this city had two stations; the other was at the farther end of the border. Strangely though, he remembered this place, a familiar scent that loomed in the air. A certain empathy deep inside had aroused his senses. Shivering and trembling, he stood there seeking this new sensation. Ah well, let's forget that.

Itachi found his bags quickly. Both hands were full and this annoyed him. But he didn't know anywhere as yet so there was nothing he could do now. He wanted to thoroughly look for his home but his bags were a nuisance. He stood on the streets empty of thoughts and yet it was all familiar to him. He just quickly wanted a break, well, to talk to Hinata. A little further up the road there was a shop which kept luggage for people until they came for it. It was really convenient for him. Itachi saw it was a big place despite its outward appearance.

These kinds of places made a big profit because there is only one located near each station; and he hated that because the shopkeepers took advantage of that. He rang the bell at the desk. A lady came out the door to attend to him. She was shorter than him but much older. She smiled at his courteous gesture and gave him a bill.

"You want to leave your bags here for a while."

"Yes please."

"The charge is two hundred dollars per fifteen minutes for every bag you leave." That meant it was eight hundred dollars per hundred dollars per hour. He thought it made no sense but he didn't have a choice. He gave her two thousand dollars.

"I'm paying for one hour and two bags."

"Don't you want help with the other two there?" asked a man just coming out, displeased with what he paid. "Go have some fun and eat to hearts content."

"Can I have my change please?" She was stingy with the money. He sighed and left; _'those were real crooks'_, he thought afterwards.

Now he had one hour to find his house. The streets were still lively as it approached evening. He went from store to store to find anything to eat. There was a contest nearby, a food-eating contest though. Men were shouting for their partner to win and men were watching others gobble up the food on the table. Itachi went to look. Even if he didn't win, at least he would satisfy his stomach.

"Anybody else wants to enter! Win fabulous prizes over here! Come on!"

Itachi sat in one of the empty chairs. He could smell the food getting ready. His appetite rose and his mouth watered. It brought back memories. But what kind? Never mind, it was placed in front him. A meal he once remembered eating but he remembered never tasting it before. Snooze, the bell went off. There were five competitors, a judge and a commentator. They all went down in the food. Some looked up wondering why it seemed like they weren't finishing the food. Itachi pressed the buzzer. The judge came to his table and stared. The place was white, not even some of the gravy was there. Itachi knew these tactics. Clean the plate or you won't win. He raised his hand. Itachi collected his prize and left quickly.

He looked on the coupon for a famous elegant restaurant. There were five of them. He could get meals there for five days including breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was really lucky today. He smiled to himself. There was another problem. How does he reach home? He began stopping at places to ask people where the apartment was found. Nobody could give him a direct answer. So he gave up and looked for the road himself. Itachi saw a man that looked pretty knowledgeable and asked him about it but he failed. A lady beside him overheard and jumped up.

"Ah that apartment is behind the main road over there." He looked where she pointed.

"Thank you."

He crossed the road to get back his luggage; his hour was ending soon. The look on the man's face saddened because he wanted to charge overtime. Itachi sighed again and left. He walked a few meters to get a taxi.

"_Hey we never rode in a taxi before. Try and catch one," a small voice said._

"_Why do we have to?"_

"_Come on, don't be so low-spirited. Hey mister! Hey mister!" None of them stopped for her. Another boy tugged a lady's dress. She looked at him._

"_Yes little fellow."_

"_Can you get a taxi for us please?" She waved her hand gently as one passed. It came to stop in front of them._

"_Are you going in?" the boy asked. She shook her head. _

"_Wow you're good," the little girl said._

"_Please take these children home." The three of them got in the car._

"_Thank you!" the small voices chirped and they waved to her as the car drove off._

Itachi made the same gesture to a taxi. It was empty gladly and he stuffed his suitcases in the back. He gave him the directions and the car sped off down the lane. In fifteen minutes, the taxi turned on the avenue and stopped in front of the bus stop. He took out his bags and paid the man in the driver's seat. It sped off again, out of sight. He looked for the number on each house. There it was: 44. It was approaching seven o'clock in the evening. He was very tired from the journey but he was here and it was time to sleep.

The building didn't seem like the apartment he knew. It was more of a private house. He opened the door with the key he was given. The wheels echoed in the quiet house as he pulled the bags inside. It was an apartment. There were three separate mini-houses but there was a living room. He could see why the house was so big. It even had a second floor but he would investigate another day. He parked the bags on the floor. He looked around wondering what he could do and couldn't do. The sound of music struck him. He walked to the back of the house.

The notes on the piano were loud and plain but it was sweet. He stood behind the glass and watched. The room was splattered with the sunset colours. The orange background added to the splendor of her music. She sang along with it and he listened with patience but something clicked. _'I'm living with a woman...again!'_ He nearly choked and disrupted her. She stopped and sighed with a satisfied look on her face. The glass door was opened and he stepped forward.

"That was wonderful." She turned frightened at this new voice. Its deepness struck her, when she realised his face.

"Itachi!"

"Huh."

"It's you right."

"I'm Itachi but how did you know?"

"Oh, thanks for the compliment."

"Yeah, so what's your name?"

She stood surprised. "Anko Mitarashi."

**End chapter**


End file.
